


I Think I'm Falling for You

by alistoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Larry Stylinson fanfic AU, Larry Stylinson-Fandom, Larry stylinson(fandom), One True Pairing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University au    Harrys got a project, a project he cant figure out how to do. And on top of that he may or may not be falling for his best mate who is most definitely straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first ever fanfic so I'm a little nervous about it! Tell me what you think if you'd like :)

Chapter 1

Snow had started falling in flurries from the dark December sky by the time Harry started heading home from his evening filming class. He tucked his camera lens under his jacket and tilted his head to the sky, catching snowflakes on his tongue. He started walking towards the flats behind the uni campus. Although Harry was a first year, only 19 years of age, he hardly ever spent any of his time at his dorm like the other first years. He hadn't since he met Louis Tomlinson some three months ago in his first month at uni. Harry had bumped into the lively blue eyed boy on his way back from his photography class. Harry had been hopelessly lost and Louis helped him find his dorm. On the walk to Harry's dorm he and Louis got to know each other. The two instantly clicked and become insuperable since.

Harry walked into Louis and Zayn's shared flat using the spare key Louis had given him, saying he practically lived there anyway.

"Honey I'm Hoooooomeee!" Harry yelled upon entering. Zayn was in the lounge setting up the Christmas tree in the corner. Harry shot Zayn a grin and proceeded to let his eyes wander down the hallway trying to see where Louis might be.

"Lou's in the storage room getting more decorations" Zayn said, giving Harry a knowing look.

"Never said I was looking for him," Harry exclaimed defensively, but the blush that was starting to cover his cheeks gave him away.

"Whatever you say lover boy" Zayn laughed without looking up from where he was struggling to get  
the tree to stay upright.

"Whatever" Harry grumbled, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. When he turned around Louis walked into the room, still wearing pajama bottoms with an old jumper that Harry most definitely thinks is his. His blue eyes sparkled like crystal clear water and his fringe was falling into his face. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and Harry had a really strong urge to kiss his soft lips. But he obviously couldn't do that it'd be just a tad weird. After all they were just mates, best mates. It's not like he fancied Louis, best mates thought about kissing each other sometimes, it's perfectly normal... right.

"Haz, are you ok?" The nickname broke Harry from his thoughts.

He shook his head "Ya fine" He replied with a smile and pulled out his camera turning it on and pointing it at Louis.

"Nuh uh you're not filming me" Louis protested pushing his tiny palm to the lens of Harrys camera.

"and why not" Harry asked grinning widely at Louis

"because I look like utter shit!" Louis remarked

"you look cuddable!" Harry argued

"That's not even a real word idiot," Louis exclaimed, something similar to a fond smile starting to grow on his face. Harry moved the camera away from Louis hand while he was busy smiling at him and turned it towards Louis to film him again.

After a moment Louis noticed the camera.

"How dare you Harold!" Louis cried indignantly, he made a grab for the camera but Harry dodged it. He giggled and held the camera high above his head where he knew Louis wouldn't be able to reach, him being almost a full head taller than Louis.

"No fair you dirty cheater" Louis grumbled under his breath

"You're a tiny pixie" Harry smiled looking down at Louis.

"You're a string bean" Louis retorted, wearing a childish pout on his lips and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry shorty you'll grow someday, possibly" Harry laughed and flicked Louis nose. Harry smiled and looked down to Louis eyes and saw he was already looking up at him. They just stared at each other until Zayn yelled at them.

"Would you two stop flirting for two seconds and help me with this goddamn tree" He exclaimed from the other side of the room where he was still struggling to get the tree to stand.

"Someone needs to get laid" Louis sang and skipped over to help Zayn, acting like nothing had happened. Harry stood glued to his spot for a second, in a daze before going to join the two boys struggling with the tree.

***

"Perfect!" Harry breathed; looking up at the fully decorated tree. He picked up his camera from the coffee table and went to start filming when Louis stopped him.

"Wait its missing something!" he said looking quizzically up at the tree.

"Maybe this?" Zayn asked pulling the glittering star from the now empty box of decorations.

"The star!" Louis exclaimed, "How could we forget the star!" he grabbed the star from Zayn and started climbing the couch to get to the top of the tree. Harry started filming and watched fondly as Louis struggled to reach the top of the tree, cursing to himself under his breath. He saw Zayn looking at him knowingly out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it instead choosing to focus on Louis. Louis jumped down from the couch and walked up to Harry.

"There now its perfect" Louis smiled.

"mhmm" Harry mumbled distracted by the way Louis fringe had fallen in front of his eyes. Harry wanted to kiss him again. This kissing thing was becoming a problem he realized.

***

The next morning Harry woke up to the buzzing of his phone. He picked it up and squinted at the screen. It was Liam, he groaned and pressed the decline button and then proceeded to try and go back to sleep. But, 10 seconds later, when he was just starting to doze off, his phone started buzzing again, Liam's name flashing onto the screen. Realizing he would never get back to sleep unless he answered the phone, Harry pressed the accept button.

"What the fuck do you want Liam its early" he groaned into the receiver.

"It's 10:30 Harry" Liam answered

"As I said early!" Harry grumbled.

"Shut up and meet me at the café 20 minutes from your dorm for breakfast. All the lads are going to be there" Liam replied cheerily promptly hanging up. It should be illegal to be that happy in the morning Harry thought to himself as he slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats, all the while grumbling about how he needed new friends who didn't wake him up at ungodly hours of the morning (10:30 is ungodly he doesn't care what anyone says) Niall's bed was already empty and he sighed when he saw it had been left unmade. He grabbed his keys from the small table near the door and grabbed his coat from the closet, setting out into the chilly morning.

By the time Harry got to the café he couldn't feel his hands and his cheeks and nose were red. He walked in feeling a rush of nice warm air and sighed in content. He spotted Liam, Niall, and Zayn sitting at a table in the corner. Louis must not be there yet he thought as he walked over to them.

"Harry you're here!!" Niall cheered.

"I just froze my ass off to get here couldn't we have gone somewhere closer!" Harry grumbled in annoyance, still half asleep. He slid into the booth next to Niall.

"Someone's grumpy today" Niall laughed nudging Harry with his elbow. Harry halfheartedly glared at him.

"Leave me alone you know I hate mornings" Harry sighed trying to defend himself.

"Lads!" Louis exclaimed walking up to the booth all bundled up in a scarf and parka. Harry wanted to kiss him again, but he attempted to push the thought to the back of his mind as Louis slid into the seat next to him. The kissing thing was definitely becoming a problem Harry decided as he tried not to stare at Louis thin pink lips while he told a story about a man he had met on his way to the café who claimed his dog could see the future. Harry wasn't paying attention he was too busy imagining what those pink lips would feel like against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Ok so that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I know it was pretty short I just wanted to get the story out there. Ill try to make the next chapter longer :) I would love it if you told me what you think or have any advice for me. Just tell me in the comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's project is harder than he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote this chapter right now and I was going to wait till tomorrow to post it, but I was too excited because Harry get the project in this one yay!!

Chapter 2

After breakfast at the cafe Louis, Zayn, and Liam had classes so Harry and Niall decided to hang out in their dorm. Niall was hanging halfway off Harry's bed while Harry tried to find a movie for them to watch on his laptop. He kept getting distracted though, thinking about what had happened at the cafe and the day before when they were setting up the Christmas tree. Why had he wanted to kiss Louis? What did it mean? Ok he knew what it meant but he didn't want to admit he was attracted to his best mate it could ruin everything!

"Harry? Where you even listening to a word I said?" Niall exclaimed startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked

"You've been awfully distracted today." Niall said giving Harry a concerned look.

"It's nothing" Harry said quickly. He didn't want Niall to know about his newly found feelings towards his best mate just yet.

"Alright," Niall said hesitantly "you know you can tell me anything Harry" He said quietly, looking a bit hurt. It made Harry feel really guilty.

"I know Nialler" Harry smiled at Niall, "I'm just still trying to figure it out, I'll tell you soon though ok?" He lied. That seemed to satisfy Niall and the hurt look disappeared from his face-thank god. He grabbed the laptop from Harry and put on Elf 'to get them in the Christmas spirit'

***

That evening Harry had a filming class . He was in a good mood having just spent his whole morning laying in bed watching movies with Niall, completely forgetting about the 'kissing problem', as he had now dubbed it. He whistled while he walked to his class and sat down at a table towards the back.

The professor walked in a short while later and told them they were going to be talking about screenplays that day. Harry zoned out and decided to doodle in his notebook. He already knew everything about screenplays and he was dying of boredom. He was just about to pull out his phone and text Louis of his suffering when he heard the word project. He immediately started listening to what the professor was saying and caught the last half of his sentence.

"- about something that you love. It will be worth 20% of your grade" Harry's jaw dropped, 20% of his grade! While Harry started panicking about the project that could quite possible make or break his grade, the professor went on speaking.

"The project will be due right before you leave for winter holidays so that gives you about a month"

At the end of class, as the rest of the students started to file out of the lecture hall. Harry sheepishly walked up to his professor.

"Yes?" the professor asked looking up from his notes.

"What is it exactly that we have to make about something that we love?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment "I missed the first part of your sentence. He had expected to be scolded for not paying attention, but his professor only chuckled.

"I noticed, you were too busy doodling" he smiled

"Oh erm...." Harry stuttered trying to come up with an excuse.

"Don't worry it's fine Harry" his professor assured " I don't know how you do it, but you hardly ever pay attention in class yet you do the best on all my tests and projects, you are a natural"

"I-I am?" Harry asked astonished

"Yes my boy" his professor grinned " and that's why I'm very excited to watch your documentary"

"So it's a documentary?" Harry asked.

"Yes and good luck" his professor replied and then walked out the door. Harry stood there grinning like and idiot. His teacher had just basically told him he was the best in the class. It meant a lot to him because he wanted to direct and film movies when he finished uni and being told he was good at it boosted his confidence so much. He walked back to his dorm with a smile stretched wide across his face.

Once back at his dorm Harry sat down to start his project when he realized he had no idea what he loved! He thought about doing it on his family, he loved both his sister and his mum to death, but his mum lived back in Cheshire and Gemma was away in the states for uni. He couldn't film either of them from London. Harry sighed feeling defeated. He realized this project would be a lot harder than he had anticipated. He checked the date, December 3rd, he still had loads of time. The project could wait.

With that he called up Louis asking him if he wanted to come over.

***

By that Friday, December 6th, Harry was restless, he was the kind of person who couldn't leave work to the last minute and he was itching to start the project. The problem was that every time he sat down to start he would get stuck trying to figure out what to do the video on. He could think of lots of things that he loved, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that none of them seemed important enough to do a whole project on. So, he would always eventually give up on it and do something else.

***

One day Harry was sitting in Louis room writing a list of things he could do the project on while Louis sat on his bed reading. Harry was starting to get frustrated and had already scribbled off half the things he had written down. Soon his increasing frustration led him to groan and crumple up the paper throwing it off to the side. He buried his head in his hands and grumbled to himself

"Stupid fucking project"

"What's the matter Hazza?" Louis chuckled, looking up from his book.

" I can't do this fucking project!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's ok Harry you'll figure it out you're amazing at this" Louis assured him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Harry sighed "I can't even come up with a topic"

"That doesn't mean you aren't good" Louis answered. " you just need some help is all."

"I don't need help!" Harry snapped. He could do this by himself. He was Harry Styles, Harry Styles never asked for help!

"Ok, god Harry, I was just suggesting it" Louis said holding his hands up in surrender.

" I know, I'm sorry " Harry sighed

"Its ok, there's nothing wrong with asking for help" Louis said gently. He got off the bed to pick up Harry's crumpled up list from the floor. He smoothed it out and handed it back to Harry with a smile. Their fingers brushed as Louis was pulling his hand back, sending a jolt through Harry.

"Alright" Harry agreed " I guess I could ask my professor."

"Atta boy" Louis grinned and went to ruffle Harry's hair

"What do I tell him though? that I can't figure out what inspires me? He'll lose all faith in me! I'm his best student I don't want to ruin that!" Harry exclaimed growing hysterical.

"Harry calm down!" Louis said grabbing hold of his shoulder. " how about you just show him your list?"

"I don't kno-" Harry started, but was cut of by Louis,

"Harry you are talking to your professor that is final! I don't care if I have to drag you there, you are going" He announced with finality, putting his hands on his hips and staring Harry down.

"Ugh why are you so bossy!" Harry grumbled, trying to stay mad at him. It was a wasted effort though, he couldn't stop the grin from growing onto his face.

"You love me anyways" Louis replied with a smile. Harry's heart dropped at that. He and Louis had been saying they love each other practically since they met, but lately the word had given him a weird feeling he couldn't place. It felt disturbingly like disappointment and he didn't know what to do about it. 

***

Harry meant to go talk to his professor, he did, other things just kept coming up. For example Niall challenging him to FIFA, he couldn't turn that down, he had to defend his title of reigning champion! Ok, so maybe he was avoiding going to talk to his professor. He didn't know what to say. Harry wasn't very good at asking for help, he hardly ever needed it. He was good at what he did and he felt asking someone for help would mean he wasn't as good as he thought. He decided he could just tell Louis he had gone to talk to his professor without actually doing it, Louis would never know.

That plan worked for about a day, until Louis came over to Harry's dorm unannounced to see him pulling at his hair in frustration.

"You didn't get help did you Harry" Louis said glaring at him.

"I.. I.. Erm.. Well-" Harry tried to explain, but Louis wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Harry's list from the other day and threw Harry's coat at him.

"I can't let you stress yourself out over this for any longer." Louis proclaimed, "we are going to see your professor right now, no excuses"

"But-" Harry tried to protest

"No buts" Louis argued, "you aren't getting anywhere with this project and you know it! If you don't ask for help soon you're going to die of stress and then I'm going have to hold a funeral. Funerals cost alot Haz so I'd prefer if you didn't die."

"Your so dramatic" Harry laughed, refusing to put on his coat

"I'm a drama student, it's part of my job description to be dramatic" Louis replied, pulling his own coat on. Harry, still stubbornly refused to put on his. He wasn't going to cave in to Louis. Not this time. Louis glared at him. "Stop being a stubborn twat and put on your goddamn coat" he huffed starting to get annoyed.

"You can't make me" Harry argued, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Well ok then,just remember you brought this on yourself" Louis said getting a mischievous look in his eyes. He stalked up to Harry slowly and leaned in close to his face so their noses were almost touching. Harry held his breath. What was Louis doing? His eyes darted down to Louis lips, which were curled into a smirk, and with a start Harry realized if he tilted his head up just and inch their lips would touch. He was about to do just that when Louis' hand curled into his side and started tickling him. He let out a gasp of surprise.

" ahh Louis- no- stop" he cried between laughs, trying to wriggle away from Louis but only managing to send them both tumbling off the bed. Louis continued to tickle Harry and soon he could could barely breath.

"I'll only stop if you promise to come with me and see your professor" Louis grinned down at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to him!! Just stop tickling me please" Harry cried.

"See, if you hadn't been such a stubborn asshole we wouldn't have to go through all that!" Louis laughed standing up from the ground and helping Harry up. " You should know by now that I always get what I want" he said leaning in close to Harry again. Harry shuddered as Louis hot breath fanned against his face.

"Im never telling you any of my weaknesses again" Harry whispered, hoping Louis stayed close to him. Louis replied with a grin and then spun on his heel to head to the door. Harry frowned at the lost of contact but shook it off as just missing the warmth Louis had provided him with. He followed Louis out the door even though he still didn't want to talk to his professor. And thats when he realized that he'd never be able to say no to Louis Tomlinson. 

When they reached the professors office Harry told Louis to wait for him out in the hall while he talked to his professor.

"If you even think about running away-" Louis warned.

"I won't. Promise!" Harry assured. Harry walked down the hall to the right room and hesitantly knocked on the door, his crumpled list clutched in his right hand.

A few second later the door creaked open to reveal Harry's professor.

"Mr. Styles!" He exclaimed. "Come in" Harry walked in and sat down at one of the chairs behind the desk while his professor stayed standing.

"So, how has you project been going?" His professor asked him.

"Erm, well that's what I came her for actually" Harry said sheepishly, "I kinda need some help.

"Help with what?" His professor asked. Harry handed him his list,

" I can't find a good topic for my documentary" he waited in silence as his professor read over the list.

"So I take it you don't really like any of these ideas?" His professor said pointing to the list. Harry nodded,

"They don't seem important enough" he explained. The professor hummed in agreement.

"Anyone could come up with these Harry, you need to find something original to you"

"But how do I do that??" Harry exclaimed.."That's an easy one Harry, something that you love should make you happy. So, take your camera with you everywhere you go and when you feel happy pull it out. Look through all the videos you make, find the thing that reoccurs the most ad voila you've got your topic." His professor told him with a smile.

"That's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed "Thank you so much!" And with that Harry walked out of the room feeling a lot more confident about his project. He'd have to thank Louis later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it longer since I said I would. Remember to tell me what you think in the comments it would mean alot to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has an audition

Chapter 3

The next few days rolled by pretty uneventful. Harry carried his camera everywhere, always ready to whip it out when he felt particularly happy. This served to annoy the hell out of the rest of the boys. He had pulled the camera out in the middle of a conversation with one of them, more often then not, seeing as he was the most happy surrounded by his best mates. He had tried to explain this to them, telling them they should be flattered that he had filmed them so much. They didn't buy it, Niall threatened to break his camera,  Zayn said he would help him, Louis had actually almost broken it, and Liam insisted he only kept taking it out because he knew how much it annoyed them. Harry knew they secretly loved it though, no matter how many threats they made. 

Harry was uploading some of the videos he had made onto his laptop when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, seeing he had one new message. It was from Louis **.**

**Hazza I have big newwws!!**

Harry smiled as he typed a response

**What kind of news?  
**

**I cant tell you over text I must know youre initial reaction and it can not be conveyed through text message young Harold  
**

Came Louis response in his signature style of text. Harry rolled his eyes as he read it,

**Then why did you text me instead of calling?**

Not 5 seconds after he had sent the text his phone started to buzz, Louis' name flashing onto the screen accompanied by the stupid selfie Louis had taken the day the two had met. Louis tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes crossed making him look like an absolute loon. Harry had put it in as the contact photo for Louis when they exchanged numbers the same day. He hadn't changed it since. Harry pressed the accept button, bringing the phone up to his ear. He got up from the desk and walked over to his bed flopping down onto the lumpy [mattress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1268071/chapters/2623855).

"The drama department is doing Romeo and Juliet!!" Louis exclaimed into the receiver, so loudly Harry was sure his eardrums had been damaged permanently. Louis loved Shakespeare, he quoted his plays excessively, to the point where even Harry had the first scene of Macbeth memorized. So he understood why Louis was so excited, but did he really have to break his eardrums?

"So you gonna audition?" Harry asked, ignoring the ringing in his ears

"Well duh Harold, Im going to be the best damn Romeo this [school](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1268071/chapters/2623855) has ever seen!" Louis exclaimed, still shouting. If Louis was going to be Romeo he'd have to kiss Juliet, Harry realized. That didn't sit right with Harry, the though of anyone other than him putting their lips on to Louis' sent anger swirling in his stomach. He clenched his free hand into a fist and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He was being irrational he told himself. He and Louis weren't [dating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1268071/chapters/2623855), he didn't care if Louis kissed someone else, after all they were just friends. Emphasis on the friends

"Whens the audition?" Harry asked hoping he sounded normal, and not like he had just been planning ways to kill the future Juliet. Not that he had been doing that, that would be weird.

"In 3 days!" Louis said happily.

" We'll good lu-" Harry started to say before he was cut off by Louis.

"Oh my fucking god the audition is in 3 days! I'm not going to be ready by then holy shit I can't believe this" Louis exclaimed, sounding distressed. Harry chuckled, Louis could change moods so quickly. One minute he's happy and the next he's in distress mode.

  
"This is no laughing matter Harold!" Louis cried indignantly on the other line.

  
"Louis you'll be fine" Harry reassured him, "you know this play inside out, heck even I do, you talk about it so much"

  
"Ya I know the play really well, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get the part " Louis argued

  
"They'd be stupid not to pick you" harry assured.

  
"Will you come over and help me practice?" Louis asked, "Zayns out" and because its Louis Harry agreed. He decided he could sort through the videos for the project later that night.

After ending the call with Louis, Harry grabbed his camera and closed his laptop while pulling on his shoes and coat. He debated leaving a note for Niall, who had gone out clubbing with Zayn, but knowing Niall, he wouldn't be back till at least 2am. Harry would probably be back before him, so he decided to forgo the note and set off on the all to familiar walk to Zayn and Louis flat.

When he walked into the flat using his key he was greeted with Louis pacing back and forth in the living room holding a script and muttering to himself. He was the picture of complete distress. Hair was sticking up in all directions probably from running his hand through it repeatedly in anxiety, glasses slipping down his nose, and shoulders tense. Harry walked up to Louis and settled his hands onto his shoulders. Louis immediately relaxed under his touch and Harry felt a hint of pride that he could calm him so easily. He ran his hands down Louis arms and took the script out of his hand as Louis leaned into his touch. He skimmed through the script.

"Louis this is the balcony scene!" he exclaimed, "you already know this by heart."

"I know but I need this to be perfect Harry" Louis sighed and threw himself onto the couch, "I cant get it fucking right, the emotion just isn't there" He looked up at Harry with wide blue eyes.

"I came here to help you practice, not listen to you complain" Harry replied crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to let those eyes distract him. "So are we going to practice or not?"

"Ok, ok fine, you're Juliet" Louis said standing up and positioning himself in front of Harry about a  foot away. He took a deep breath and started,

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_   
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun...._

Harry stopped paying attention to the words after that, because Louis was talking with so much emotion. He could see the love and absolute devotion of Louis' character shining in his eyes as he spoke. Harry was overwhelmed, he knew Louis was an amazing actor, but this? This felt so real it felt like Louis was actually confessing his undying love to him. He sent a silent prayer that the moment would never end, even if he had to pretend to be Juliet forever! Anything to keep Louis looking at him with that much love.

_That I might touch that cheek!_

Louis finished his line and Harry stood frozen caught up in the blue of Louis' eyes, which still held the look of adoration. He knew he was supposed to say a line now but he thought looking into Louis' eyes was a far better choice. After a long moment of the two of them just gazing into each others eyes, Harry saw Louis returning to reality, the love that had been shining clearly in his eyes faded quickly and changed to a something that looked very worryingly like terror.

"um, your line Harry" he said, awkwardly stepping away from him. And Oh! When had they gotten so close?

"That was fucking amazing Lou" Harry cried, still overwhelmed by Louis performance, completely forgetting about the unfinished scene."What the hell were you talking about that the emotion wasn't there? There was so much emotion in that, how did you manage to act that in love!" He complimented him in awe.

Louis didn't answer him but he heard him whisper something that sounded like "maybe because I wasn't acting" And wait what? That couldn't be right.

"Wait what?" Harry asked

"Nothing, its not important" Louis said waving him off. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Not if you're cooking" Harry grinned, deciding to let it go, he probably just heard wrong.

"Well, if your not going to appreciate my cooking skills, you cook" Louis countered.

"Maybe I will"

The two of them ended up covered in eggs and flour two hours later and fell onto Louis bed to watch a movie.

***

The next morning Harry woke up to the warmth of a body curled into his chest. He looked down and saw that Louis was sleeping with his head on his chest and his tiny hand clutched in his shirt. He smiled, Louis looked so young in his sleep. It was hard to believe he was actually was 21 years old, soon to be 22. Harry looked at the calender hung next to Louis bed and realized with a start that Louis birthday was in 13 days. He and the lads had huge birthday plans for Louis, it had been Harry s idea. They were going to plan him a surprise party and they even invited his family and friends from Doncaster. Harry knew Louis would love it and had been excited for the day to come. Now he realized they still needed to buy decorations and figure out how to keep Louis out of the flat for the whole day! They only had 13 days left they needed to make a gameplan! he picked up his phone from the night stand, careful not to wake Louis who was still sleeping soundly in his arms and texted the rest of the lads to meet him at the cafe in a few minutes. He sighed in content and pushed his nose into Louis hair, breathing in the scent of his strawberry scented shampoo. he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Louis' head before carefully pulling the sleeping boy off of him and getting out of the bed.

He found Zayn passed out on the couch, most probably hungover, when he walked into the living room. He, being the lovely friend he is, went tot eh kitchen to get a glass of water and Advil for Zayn before going to wake him up.

"Zayn, Zaynie" he poked Zayns sleeping body, "Zaynnnn get uppp"

"Go away Harry" Zayn grumbled letting out a loud groan, clutching his head.

"Come on we're going to the cafe, theres only 13 days left till Lou's birthday we need to plan" Harry explained, handing him the Advil and water.

"13 day is plenty" Zayn said staying on the couch.

"I want it to be perfect and doing everything at the last minute wont make it perfect!" Harry argued stubbornly.

"Ugh fine" Zayn groaned slowly pulling himself up from the couch and downing the glass of water along with the Advil.

"Thank you Zaynie" Harry grinned smacking a kiss to Zayn's cheek.

"Wait why are you here so early in the morning, did you finally get into Louis pants? Its about damn time" Zayn grinned. Harry felt a blush make its way onto his cheeks.

"No! We just... I just" He exclaimed feeling horrified. His sttutering caused Zayn to break into a fit of laughter "Your face man it was gold" he laughed as he went to the bathroom to change, still chuckling loudly. Harry didn't see anything funny about the situation at all.

***

After meeting at the cafe the boys had  derived a detailed plan for mission 'Surprise the pants off Louis' (Niall had come up with the name). They had made a list of all the things they needed to get and decided that Harry would distract Louis while the boys set up the flat for the surprise. It was flawless and Harry was pretty proud of the whole thing to be honest.

***

Harry was lying in bed fiddling with his camera when his phone started blaring Look after You by The Fray. Louis ringtone. He fumbled for his phone which was lying on the bedside table.

"Hey Lou" he greeted.

"Harry I'm freaking the fuck out the audition is tomorrow" Louis screeched on the other line. Harry had been getting these kind of phone calls frequently the past two days.

"Ok im done with this!" Harry exclaimed "You're going to be fucking amazing and get the part, stop stressing yourself."

"But I'm not-" Louis protested, but Harry cut him off.

"Not buts, you're not allowed to think about your audition at all today, I'm going to come over and we are are going to have a nice day out."

"I need to rehearse Harry!" Louis argued

"Nope, you need to relax" Harry replied with finality. He didn't wait for Louis' reply he just hung up and started walking to Louis' flat.

On the walk to the flat Harry saw a flyer for a winter carnival and parade just outside of campus. He grabbed the flyer, it was perfect. Louis loved carnivals it would surely get his mind off the audition.

When he walked into the flat he held out the flyer yelling "Lou we're going to the carnival!"  Louis was sitting on the couch staring down at the script in his lap with a glare so intense Harry was almost sure he was trying to burn a hole into it with heat vision (Louis _did_   think he was a superhero sometimes). Louis didn't reply to Harry so he tried again.

"Louis! Did you hear what I said, a carnival!" He exclaimed holding up the flyer.

"I can't Harry my audition" Louis sighed finally looking up at Harry.

"Didnt you hear me on the phone? You aren't supposed to think about your audition today I wont allow it!""

"Harry I appreciate the kind gesture but i really need to rehearse more" Louis said looking tiredly up at him. Harry stomped his foot. he knew he was acting like a child. He didnt care, he did not walk all the way over here to watch Louis stress himself out for no damn reason.

"No, we are going sorry" He said grabbing Louis and easily throwing him over his shoulder.

"Harold Edward Styles! Put me down this instant or I swear to god I will tell everyone about that time you got so pissed that you had a full conversation with your cat on the phone and then proceeded to vomit all over your shoes.

"You wouldn't dare speak about the forbidden night" Harry said feeling a blush making its way to his cheeks. (he had been really drunk ok)

"Oh yes I would" Louis challenged "I'm getting my phone out right now"

"ok, ok I'll put you down." Harry carefully lowered him onto the sidewalk.

"Please go to the carnival with me?" Harry pouted, moving to his last resort, he pulled the cutest puppy dog face he could muster.

"I........Ok fine" Louis sighed. "Damn those big green eyes" he muttered to himself and Harry smiled feeling proud of himself.

"Yay!!" He grinned clapping his hands excitedly.

"My best friend is a child" was all Louis responded

***

Once at the carnival, Louis dragged Harry onto every ride at the park and he even held Harry's hand on the big roller coaster when he had started freaking out. They ate candy canes and a horribly unhealthy amount of cotton candy. Harry could see how much Louis had needed this. The bags that had formed under his eyes seemed to have gotten lighter and his eyes shone clear blue again, instead of the dark and stormy grey that had been swirling there before. As te day started to fade into night, Harry and Louis made their way to the main street to find a spot to watch the parade, their hands linked between them. And ya this had been a very good idea Harry thought to himself, as he looked down as their hands. They found a secluded area at the corner, where they had a clear view of the floats that would soon fill the street.

As they waited for the parade to begin the two chatted about classes and anything other than Louis' audition. During a lull in the conversation Harry heard a soft whimpering coming from nearby.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Louis, cranning his neck to look for the source of the sound.

"Ya, it sounded like someone crying" Louis replied concernedly.

"Lets find out who it is" Harry said getting up.

They found that the whimpering had been coming from a little girl with curly blond hair, who had been hiding behind a tree near where the two boys had been sitting. She ad her knees puled up to her chest and was sniffling into her knees. Harrys heart broke at the sight. He quickly scrambled to the spot next to her and put a hand softly onto her shoulder, careful not to startle her. She looked up at him with bright blue tear filled eyes, that reminded him of Louis.

"Are you alright sweetie" Louis asked from where he had sat down on the other side of the girl.

"I-I- Lost my mommy" The girl hiccuped

"It's ok me and Harry will help you find her, what is your name" Louis asked her softly, bringing his hand up to wipe her tears.

"Sammy" she said quietly.

"Well Sammy," Louis said getting up from teh grass and holding put a hand to her "lets go find your mommy. Harry smiled encouragingly at Sammy and surprisingly she grinned back.

"You have holes in your cheeks!" she giggled pressing her hand into his dimples.

"Isnt that silly?" Louis asked her fondly.

Just then a disgruntled looking women came running towards the trio.

"Sammy!" she cried "You're safe!" Sammy ran up to her mother and the two exchanged a tight embrace before Sammy broke free and Sammy introduced harry and Louis as her 'new best friends'. Her mother laughed

"Thank you so much for helping my daughter." she thanked them.

"It was no big deal she's an adorable little one" Louis replied easily.

***

On the bus ride back to campus Louis laid his head on Harry's shoulder and dozed off. After several minutes of silence Louis mumbled something softly into Harry's neck.

"Thanks Haz i really needed to get my mind off that stupid audition" He said into his neck blowing warm breath onto the sensitive skin. Harry was about to reply with a smug "I told you so" when Louis kissed the underside of his jaw. His whole body froze and he had to use every once of strength to not shudder at the feeling of Louis' soft lips on his skin. Soon Louis feel asleep and Harry relaxed his body which had gotten rigid. He really needed to stop being so effected by Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3 hope you liked. Please please please tell me what you think in the comments I really appreciate advice and i'd love you forever if you did :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally realizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This is pretty short since I just wanted to get it up

**Chapter 4**

On the day of Louis audition, Harry was expecting to have to deal with a stressed out mess of a boy. He was surprised to find that Louis was completely calm as the five of them walked to the stage where the auditions were being held. (The boys had insisted on accompanying Louis to the audition for moral support despite his protests. )

As they got closer to the stage though, Harry saw Louis' calm exterior start to crumble. He was running his hand through his hair too many time than necessary, and biting his lower lip, something he only did when he was nervous. He grabbed Louis hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before dropping it between them and sending Louis a smile. _Thanks_ Louis whispered to him and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

Once at the stage they were herded to a room where the rest of the candidates for Romeo could get some last minute rehearsal time. They all settled into one of the couches in the corner. Louis pulled out his script. Harry had no idea why he still had the script when he had practically the whole play memorized. While Louis was looking over the script and mouthing lines to himself  Harry pulled out his camera and panned it through the room filming everyone, Zayn and Niall ran in front of the camera and made stupid faces. Harry let them amuse themselves for a bit and then turned the camera to Louis who was too consumed in running lines to notice. Harry kept the camera on him until the student director walked into the room and called the first person for their audition. Louis went rigid next to him.

"You know I think I changed my mind about this whole audition thing, maybe we should just leave" Louis said nervously, making to get off the couch. Harry put the camera away and got up from his spot on the couch, putting a hand on Louis shoulder to stop him from getting up.

"No way!" Harry protested. He wasn't about to let Louis chicken out when he had worked so hard for the audition

"No you don't understand this was a stupid ide-" Louis tried to explain, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up!" he silenced him.

He took a deep breath and looked Louis straight in the eye.

"Lou you are an amazing actor, everyone who has ever seen you perform knows that. You are the most talented person in this room, hands down and I'm not just saying that because your my friend. They'd be mental no to pick you for the part. I know you Louis, and I know that you've never given up on anything and I'm not about to let you start.You are going in there when your name is called and you are going to fucking kill it." Harry exclaimed passionately. He was breathing hard by the end of his speech. Louis looked up at him from the couch with a smile so big it looked painful. And then out of nowhere he hurled himself at him, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met Hazza." he said into his chest.

"Thanks" Harry choked out "But I really can't breath"

"Oh sorry!" Louis exclaimed and stepped away from him, still grinning. Harry looked back at the couch checking why the other three boys had been so quiet and saw that Niall had his camera and it was pointed at the two of them.

"Did you film that!" Harry shouted lunging for Niall.

"I'm sorry but when you got up I knew something film worthy would happen." Niall explained, "and I was correct, you caused a right scene" That was when Harry noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"uhh..we-" He started but was saved from looking like an idiot by Louis,

"Nothing to see here folks!" he said waving his hand and soon they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Do you think they got offended when I said you were the most talented person in the room?" He mumbled to Louis. He only laughed.

When Louis was called the boys crushed him in a hug for good luck and whispered encouragements. They weren't allowed to watch him audition so the four of them waited in the room.

After sometime Louis returned with a smile on his face. All four of them jumped out of their seats and ran to him.

"It went well then?" Niall asked, straight to the point as always.

"I fucking killed it!" Louis beamed using Harry's words from earlier.

"Group hug!" Niall announced pulling Louis into a hug, the rest of the boys following.

"Told ya so" Harry said smugly, smirking at Louis over Niall's head.

***

A few days later Harry and Louis were watching Grease for the three millionth time when Louis' phone started to ring. Harry distractedly picked it up and handed it to Louis without looking at who was calling. When Louis looked at the phone he gasped and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Its the director of the musical!" He exclaimed "What do I do?"

"Answer the damn phone you idiot!"

"What if I didn't get the part? I cant do this!"

"Just answer the phone before he hangs up!"

"OK" Louis took a deep breath before pressing the accept button and bringing the phone up to his ear. Harry waited in anticipation as Louis listened to the person on the other end. Louis walked into the hallway leaving Harry in the living room. When he returned he had a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Well?" Harry prompted him.

"I got the part Haz!!" He shouted pulling Harry into a hug so tight he wasn't sure where he ended and Louis began

"I knew you could do it!" Harry congratulated. Louis beamed up at him in response.

"Call up the boys Hazza we're going out for celebratory drinks!"

"But what about Grease?" Harry asked pouting.

"We both know we've watched that movie a billion times" Louis chuckled.

"Fine." Harry relented and got out his phone to call up Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

***

They went to a small pub just outside of campus and by the time they arrived there were already at least a hundred people packed into the tiny place. Louis pulled the boys to the bar.

"Pick anything you like lads, drinks are on me tonight!" he exclaimed. Once the boys had each got their drink Harry raised his glass to the air and made a toast.

"To Louis!"

"To Louis" the others chorused and raised their glasses as well. Harry downed his glass. enjoying the burning sensation it left as if went down his throat.

***

A few hours later Harry was pleasantly buzzed. He had been dancing for quite a while and needed a break, so he pushed past the sweaty bodies on the dance floor to make his way to the bar. He had lost the boys ages ago in the masses of people. He was pretty sure he had seen Niall jump up onto a table once or twice though. He looked around the bar seeing if he could find any of them but it seemed useless, all he could see was blurs, that is until he spotted Louis leaning against the bar talking to a very pretty young girl. She was wearing a black dress that fit perfectly and long curly hair falling over her shoulders. She looked perfectly nice, and much less slutty than most of the girls at the pub, yet Harry immediately hated her. As Harry watched from across the room the girl started leaning towards Louis, and no that just wouldn't do! Before he knew what he was doing Harry was stumbling towards the pair. He was standing right behind Louis when the girl handed him a slip that Harry could see had her number on it. Harry saw red, what right did she have to do that? Louis was HIS! He was about to storm up to the girl when he realized Louis actually wasn't his. His shoulders slumped and all the rage drained from his body because Harry realized something, he was in love with his best mate. Oh god what are you supposed to do with an epiphany like that? Especially when it happens when said best mate is right in front of you. So Harry did what he supposes any reasonable person in his shoes would have done. Before Louis could see him he turned and fled out of the pub.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it makes up for it!!

**Chapter 5**

The day after the incident at the pub Harry woke up with a huge headache and 10 texts from Liam asking where he went, all from the night before. As he blinked sleepily at his phone Harry heard someone come into the room. That's when he realized he wasn't at his dorm, he was in Louis and Zayn's flat. "What that fuck?" He mumbled confusedly as he looked up at the person who'd walked in.

"Hey sleepy head" Louis chuckled walking over with a plate of eggs and bacon. "Zayn made you breakfast." As Harry sat up to take the plate from Louis the whole room started spinning. He groaned and grabbed his head.

"You alright there Haz?" Louis asked.

"My head, it hurts, I think m' gonna to die," Harry moaned, lying back down on the bed.

"What happened last night?' Louis questioned, "The boys and I found you passed out on a bench near campus, you were pissed mate."

"Ugh" Harry groaned pathetically in response, he remembered going to another pub after he found out he was in love with Louis and getting drunk out of his mind. (Ya, not one of his better ideas). Louis set the plate of breakfast on Harry's stomach and climbed into the bed next to him. Harry's heart started beating faster in his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. The warmth from Louis' body seeped into his side, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and sleep his hangover away. But, he was sure if he did that he'd never want to get back up. So, instead he slowly sat up again without getting dizzy this time, thank god, and started eating the breakfast. He tried to ignore Louis sitting next to him, but it was a little hard with his inhuman warmth seeping into his side and his blue eyes staring at him unwaveringly.

"Stop looking at me!" Harry whined when he couldn't handle the blue eyed stare any longer.

"But you're cute when you're all grumpy and hungover." Louis laughed, flicking him on the nose. Harry swatted his hand away and pointed his fork threateningly at him.

"I am not cute, I'm very manly" he said trying to be as threatening as he could manage with a throbbing headache. All Louis did was giggle. He didn't seem affected by Harry at all.

"Why aren't you scared? I've got a fork," Harry said, waving it at him,"and I'm not afraid to use it!" When Louis still didn't react Harry pushed him off the bed. Louis didn't even try and get back up he just propped himself on his elbows and looked up at Harry.

"If I'm being honest you're about as scary as a new born puppy even if you do have a fork."

"You're the worst" Harry grumbled and threw a pillow in his direction.

***

After eating breakfast and finally getting rid of his headache, thanks to what Louis called "The Tommo Hangover Therapy' (Which was really just eating a whole carton of ice cream and lots of cuddling) Harry decided to head back to his dorm to work on his project. He was fully intending to work on it, he was, it was just that, as soon as he walked into his room he saw Niall sitting on his bed with serious look on his face and no that was never good. Niall was hardly anything other than loud and obnoxiously happy and ridiculou at all times, so having him look serious could be anything but good.

"What?" Harry questioned cautiously, hoping he had read the situation incorrectly

"I know why you left yesterday!" Niall announced , jumping up from the bed and slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I-" Harry started, but was interrupted by the Irish lad, who was practically bouncing on his toes.

"You were jealous" he stated seriously

"Wha- I was not" Harry cried indignantly.

"Then why'd you leave right after that fit bird gave Louis her number"

"What... I did not!" Harry protested "You were drunk out of your mind you were seeing things."

"Bloody hell Hazza! Just admit it you fancy Louis!" Niall exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"No I don't he's my best mate!" Harry argued, but it didn't even sound convincing to himself.

 "Look Harry, I know you're scared, but the first step is to admit to yourself that you want to be more than just friends with him. You don't actually have to do anything about it just yet! And when you do I bet Louis feels the same way!" Niall said smiling encouragingly. It did nothing to encourage Harry.

"You don't understand Niall!" Harry exclaimed in frustration, "He's bloody straight! I know I have no chance with him, he doesn't even like guys!"

"AHA! So you do fancy him!" Niall exclaimed triumphantly.

"No I never-"

"And anyway how do you know for sure that he's straight? He's never actually told you his sexuality" Niall said, talking over Harry

"He's talked about past girlfriends, Ni, I'm pretty sure that means he's straight." Harry, sighed feeling defeated.

"I'm just saying you never know." Niall shrugged.

"I do know" Harry argues stubbornly.

"Well okay, what about if hypothetically, Louis wasn't straight and was totally into you would you want to date him?" Niall asked, slinging a hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I guess hypothetically speaking, ya" Harry said smiling slightly. He imagined holding Louis' tiny hands in his own and kissing his soft lips before falling asleep next to a warm body.

"Aw your face got all soft! Young Hazza's in love! Don't you deny it, you know its true." Niall smirked, raising his eyebrows knowingly at Harry. He was right, Harry decided, he couldn't just pretend he didn't have feelings for Louis, even if he was straight and he knew he had no chance with him. It wouldn't help anything. And it wasnt like he was tellign Louis, it was only Niall. Harry felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It didn't feel as scary to admit that he loved Louis.

"I already knew I fancied Louis before this whole conversation, actually" Harry started hesitantly.

"What?! Then why'd you make me go through that whole spiel and trick you?" Niall gasped

"It felt scary to say it out loud." Harry admitted, "But now that you already got me to admit I want to date him.. why not? I'm bloody in love with him."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Niall asked.

"Nothing!" Harry cried, "You just told me I didn't have to do anything about it just yet"

"Ok, Ok, but know that you have to do it eventually" Niall said seriously

"I know"

***

"Harry!" Louis called, waving from the other side of the courtyard. The day was unusually warm, so instead of his signature bright red parka, Louis was wearing a knit jumper paired with light grey sweats and a purple beanie covering his messy fringe which was falling softly into his eyes. He looked wonderfully soft and beautiful under the winter sky, wearing a bright smile that could outshine the sun. Harry's heart warmed at the sight and he smiled back at the older boy.  _I love Louis Tomlinson_ he whispered to himself smiling slightly. Since he had told Niall about it it was all he could think. It was like the 4 words were on a never ending loop inside his brain. He repeated them softly to himself like a mantra _I love Louis Tomlinson, I love Louis Tomlinson_ , until he heard footsteps, with a start he realized that Louis was coming towards him. His chest tightened and he could feel his heart rate speed up. No, Louis could not come over here. Not looking like that, Harry thought feeling a little panicky. He knew if he spoke to Louis right now there would be no stopping him from blurting out his feelings. He was never good with hiding his emotions and he wasn't about to let himself ruin his friendship with Louis becayse he was an idiot and decided to fall in love with the bloke. Without thinking Harry quickly turned the other way and sped away from Louis.

When he felt he was at a safe enough distance he slowed down his pace and turned around to see if Louis was following. He felt his heart drop when he saw Louis standing alone in the middle of the courtyard, his smile replaced with a face of confusion and hurt. He quickly pulled out his phone and typed out a text,

**Sorry Lou, just realized I had class and was going to be late, didn't mean to ditch you. Sorry!**

He felt terrible lying, but it was for the best he told himself. He couldn't lose Louis.

***

"Harry open the fucking door!" Harry was awoken by Niall pounding on their door, yelling to be let in. He sleepily peeled his face off the desk he had fallen asleep at and stumbled to the door to unlock it.

"what the hell Harry! We never lock the door whats going on?" Niall exclaimed walking into the room. Harry smiled sheepishly. After seeing Louis at the courtyard Harry had run back to the safety of his dorm and quickly locked the door to prevent any unannounced visits form a certain blue eyed boy. He didn't tell Niall that of course. The two might have talked about feelings and all that soppy stuff, but fear was a whole different story. Instead he made something up about it not being safe and trying to be more responsible. He could tell Niall didn't buy a thing, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't say anything about it.

***  
The next few days Harry did everything in his power to stay away from Louis. He took the longer ways to classes since he knew Louis never took them, never went to the cafe Louis always seemed to hang out at, and managed to stay far away from all of Louis' classes. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, but he didn't have a choice. Telling Louis he was in love with him just wasn't an option no matter what Niall said.

Harry was hiding in his and Niall's dorm for the millionth time that week when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He knew it wasn't Niall, who always banged extra hard on the door, while yelling profanities at Harry, until he let him in. So he was feeling a more than a little nervous as he went to open the door. He sighed in relief when it wasn't Louis who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh its only you" he breathed out.

"Hey Harry, were you expecting Louis? " Liam asked smiling at him knowingly.

"Fuck off, what did Niall tell you? That bastard cant keep a secret can he." Harry grumbled in annoyance. "I'll kill him."

"Hey, in Niall's defense, he was drunk and I kinda forced it out of him. " Liam explained.

"So I assume you're here to tell me I need to tell him as well then? Look i appreciate you trying to help, but I don't need it. I already know what he'll say if I tell him, so I'd rather not ok?" Harry muttered angrily

"Well actually, I'm not here to tell you that you need to tell him that you love him." Liam said, surprising Harry.

"Then why are you here?" 

"Louis' a mess! He thinks he's done something wrong, and its killing us to see him so upset Harry. You cant keep avoiding him, its driving him mad. You haven't seen him, but I have, he wont talk to anyone and his eyes are sad all the time, he looks like a kicked puppy. "

"I'm just trying to make sure I don't lose him" Harry cried in frustration.

"Well Louis thinks he's already lost you" Liam said sadly, "just think about it ok?" and with that Liam quietly let himself out of the dorm.

***

 "Harry you can't keep avoiding him!" Niall sighed, finding Harry crouched behind a shrub, nervously watching Louis walk by. "Its been more than a week"

"Get down you idiot he'll see you!" Harry whispered, forcefully pulling Niall down next to him and looking cautiously out from behind the shrub to check that Louis hadn't noticed them.

"I thought Liam talked to you" Niall exclaimed

"He did! And I've been thinking about what he said for the past 3 days. I was going to talk to him right now, I swear, but I realized. What the fuck would I say? Oh hey, sorry for avoiding you the past week and a half, I just realized I'm in love with you and it freaked me out?" He'll be disgusted by me, I'm not ready for this. Louis will get over it, he doesn't need me, I think I'll just stay hiding here forever." Harry cried dramatically.

"Louis most definitely needs you." Niall said, "This week has proven that! He will not get over it. Believe it or not he cares about you just as much as you care about him. Don't you care that you're hurting him?"

"Of course I care! I never meant to hurt him." Harry exclaimed, feeling stricken. He'd never want to see Louis sad. Especially if it was because of him. Even imagining him being hurt, broke Harry's heart a little.

"Well then stop being a selfish prick and go talk to him." Niall demanded.

"Fine" Harry grumbled. "Why do you have to be right all the goddamn time, its infuriating."

"You love me" Niall laughed, smacking a wet kiss to Harry's cheek.

Wiping the slobber off his cheek, Harry took Niall's advice and headed towards the auditorium before he could chicken out and run back to his dorm to hide. He knew Louis would be in rehearsal, since he'd been walking towards the auditorium, but the director was pretty laid back with letting visitors sit in. He'd just wait until Louis was finished.

He walked in and took a seat all the way in the back, making himself comfortable. He watched with little interest as Juliet and the maid went through their scene, instead thinking about what to have for dinner, given Niall had eaten everything in their fridge. He had just decided on ordering Chinese when Louis  walked onstage and Harry's full attention zoned onto him. He was wearing tights which left nothing to the imagination and had Harry staring after him with wide eyes. Louis always bragged about having the greatest arse in England, but Harry had never realized how true that statement was until now. 

He tried not to stare as Louis gracefully performed the fight scene where Romeo kills Tybalt. He took out his camera to try and distract him self from the display he was getting as Louis danced through a carefully scripted duel, but it didn't help at all. He was pretty sure he had just filmed Louis arse for the last 20 minutes.

He was just about to flee out of the room when Louis seemed to notice Harry sitting in the back of the theater. He tentatively raised his hand to wave at Harry, looking a bit nervous and small. Harry felt his heart drop, as he realized that he had done that. He had made Louis look nervous and unsure of himself. Louis who was always annoyingly confident and loud. Harry had made him vulnerable and he didn't like it one bit. Clenching his fists, Harry vowed to himself he would fix it. It didn't matter if his feelings got in the way. No way in hell was Louis ever allowed to look like that again. He would just have to deal with the fucking feelings. He put on his biggest grin and gave Louis two thumbs up. He felt his smile stretch impossibly larger when Louis lit up at the encouragement.

After the rehearsal came to a close Louis signaled for Harry to wait in the theater while he went to go and change. Harry fiddled with his camera while he waited and accidentally dropped the lens cover. It rolled straight under the seats and kept going until Harry couldn't see it anymore.

 _Shit_ he cursed under his breath as he bent down in the row of seats and pushed his hand under them searching for the lens cap. He grinned in triumph when he felt the smooth surface of the cap between his fingers and carefully pulled it out. "I have prevailed" he whisper yelled and jumped up from under the seats. He was met with the sight of a very disappointed Louis standing in defeat on the stage. He was staring at the door sadly and didn't seem to notice Harry in the corner.

"Louis?" He questioned, "You alright?" Louis slowly turned to face him and a relieved smile spread onto his face.

"I thought you had left" he breathed, jumping off the stage and running towards Harry. Before he knew what was happening, Harry was wrapped up in a warm embrace. He sighed and breathed in the familiar peppermint smell of Louis' hair. Out of all the things he had expected to miss about Louis, his smell hadn't been one.

"Don't you dare do that to me again you dick" Louis mumbled against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Lou, I-"

"Just don't ever do it again. I missed you so much." Louis whispered forcefully, cutting Harry off and hiding his face in his neck.

"Never again, I promise" Harry breathed and pulled Louis closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After watching Louis' rehearsal the day he decided to stop avoiding him, it had become an addiction. Harry would sit in on any and all the rehearsals he could. At first it had been for the tights, (Which Louis wore at every rehearsal, much to Harry's delight) , but as time progressed Harry would return because he saw a different side to Louis during his rehearsals. One that he didn't let anyone close to him see. Sure, when Louis was with Harry and the rest of the boys he was happy, and Harry wouldn't say that he was acting or that he wasn't being genuine when he was with them. But he couldn't help but notice that onstage he was different. Instead of the constant effort to be the loudest in the room he is was more relaxed in the theater, calm and quiet, blending into the background. Which isn't to say he was still the most captivating person in the room, because he was. Just in a different and less showy way. People still unconsciously gravitated towards him, still looked to him for his opinion because what he thought mattered. Even though he wasn't loud or cracking jokes at every corner they still looked up to him, because he was still Louis and that was just who he was. Harry sometimes felt like he was intruding, seeing something Louis had purposefully kept hidden from his friends, but Louis hadn't told him to stop coming. He still lit up like the sun when Harry walked into the auditorium, camera in hand and went to sit in what had become his usual seat in the back corner, so he hadn't stopped coming. It warmed Harry's heart that Louis trusted him enough, (even if he was doing it unknowingly) to show him a part of himself he hadn't shown to anyone else.

Harry's frequent visits to Louis' rehearsals had led to the two forming a sort of routine. After class, Harry would grab his laptop and camera and then make his way to the auditorium to watch Louis' rehearsal while trying to get course work done, if Harry got distracted filming Louis more often than not, it was nobody's business but his. After Louis' rehearsal wrapped up the two boys would stop at the cafe to get some tea to keep them warm for the trek back to Louis and Zayn's flat where Harry would make them dinner. They would turn on the tele and usually ignore whatever crappy show was on, more often than not in favor of talking about anything and everything. From their hopes and dreams to the type of cheese they preferred (that had been a weird conversation),  while they cuddled together on the couch. It all felt terribly domestic and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't find the whole thing quite enjoyable. Zayn was always comparing them to an old married couple and while Harry had tried to push his feelings to the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted more. He wanted to be able to kiss Louis anytime he wanted and he wanted to be able to whisper a soft love you before falling asleep next to him instead of leaving late at night to trek back to his dorm and sleep in a cold and empty bed. He needed more.

***

One morning after waking up at the ungodly hour of 6 in the morning and having to sit through a film history class, which was the most monotonous class he's ever had the privilege to sit in on, (he didn't have the slightest idea how the rest of the class could seem so engaged when all Harry wanted to do was lay his head on the desk and sleep for another decade. God knows his dreams would be more interesting than whatever the professor was rambling on about), Harry wanted nothing more than to bask in the toasty warmth of the auditorium and watch Louis at rehearsal, he thought he'd earned at least that considering he had made an effort not to sleep through the whole class and had taken at least half a page of notes. But as he was making his way through the inch of snow that had fallen the previous night to head to his dorm and retrieve his camera he received a text from Zayn.

**I got my mate to lend me his car so we can go into town and get Louis' present. I've only got it for today though.. You in? -Z  
**

He had already made Zayn promise weeks ago to help him find a birthday/Christmas gift for Louis. He hadn't expected him to keep the promise though. Zayn wasnt really the most reliable person when it came to asking for favors. He knew Zayn wouldn't offer his help again. This was a once in a blue moon kinda thing and he was just going to have to make the most of it. No matter how tired he was feeling. He texted Zayn back while unlocking the door to his dorm and dropping his things unceremoniously onto the bed. 

**Sure, but we have to make sure Lou doesn't get suspicious. -H**

**Don't worry I already texted him saying you weren't feeling well and assured** **him I'd take care of you, he'll be in rehearsal the whole time we're gone. Won't suspect a thing.** **-Z**

**This is why I love you the best -H**

**I'm pretty sure that was improper grammar mate. It's 'I love you the most' -Z**

**Not everyone is an English major, just take the compliment you twat -H**

Harry grabbed his wallet and smiled giddily as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, the tiredness from his morning being replaced by excitement. Planning Louis' party had been the highlight of his month, the secret making it hard to concentrate on much else. He was making secret phone calls to Louis' family members and friends more often than not and it made him feel like a sort of secret agent. He had to explain to Louis once why he was texting his mum of all people. That had been a close call, but Harry (who prided himself on his quick thinking) had come up with a convincing cover up story about his mum wanting to meet up with Jay but having lost her phone to set up the meeting herself. Needless to say to say he had ended up only taking phone calls after that. One close call was enough.

Harry met up with Zayn at his flat, still buzzing with the giddy energy that came with sneaking around. Zayn was already waiting outside the building leaning against the car wearing his signature black leather jacket and lazily throwing the keys from one hand to another. Harry looked around to make sure Louis wasn't anywhere nearby and then sprinted to Zayn and the car, quickly opening the passenger side door and throwing himself inside.

"Whoa, calm down H. I told you Louis is at rehearsal." Zayn laughed, climbing into the car after him and steadying him with a hand to the shoulder as he almost fell over onto the console.

"I know, " Harry huffed, out of breath, "but you can never be too careful. What if he had come back because he forgot something?"

"You are way too paranoid H." Zayn chuckled and tried to ruffle Harry's curls before he swatted his hand away.

"Just drive" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring resolutely out the window.

***

"What about this?" Zayn asked holding up a blue and white football. "Didn't Lou lose his old football or something?"

"Um ya I think so." Harry mumbled distractedly while shuffling through greeting cards on the far wall. He had found that finding the perfect gift for Louis was much harder than he had expected. They'd been in town for 2 hours already and Harry hadn't found a single thing that he deemed worthy enough to be a good present. The amount of time it was taking them wasn't strictly due to not being able to find a gift, Harry was also very easily distracted when shopping. Which made him quite a pain to shop with, though he'd never admit it. It wasn't his fault that there were so many cool things to look at.

"Harry! Stop looking at cards and look for an actual present." Zayn demanded throwing his hands up in frustration and giving Harry a withering look.

"Hold on Zayn, this one's hilarious." Harry said showing him a particularly funny card of a dancing cat, deciding to ignore the offending look, which he in no way deserved.

"Only you would find that funny" Zayn sighed fondly.

"Oh come on Zayn. It's a dancing cat you can't tell me you didn't at least smile." Harry exclaimed waving the card in Zayn's face.

"Harry!" Zayn said warningly.

"Ok, ok fine" Harry relented, putting the card back in it's place on the shelf.

"So, the football?" Zayn asked again, looking hopeful.

"I dunno, doesn't seem special enough"

"You are so hard to please." Zayn grumbled. "If you're not going to appreciate what a great gift this is, I'm gonna get it for Louis myself."

"Fine by me." Harry said with a wave of his hand, already having been distracted by the picture frames in the back.

 While Zayn was paying for the football, Harry walked down the aisle of picture frames and photo albums, resigned to the fact that he'd never find the perfect gift for Louis. Until he saw it. On the bottom shelf hidden in a back corner, where only someone who was looking closely enough would be able to find it, was a baby blue photo album with the words _A true friend is the greatest blessing of all_   inscribed in elegant cursive across the front cover. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, gorgeous in a simple sort of way. It seemed as if the album had been waiting for someone to notice it's beauty, sitting alone in the dusty corner, and Harry couldn't imagine how no one had until now.The whole thing made him quite sad to be honest, that something so wonderfully beautiful could be overlooked so easily. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the thing, (which was stupid since it didn't actually have feelings) it probably got lonely in that corner where no one payed you any mind. He knew at once that it would be the perfect gift, he had no doubt. A beautiful present for a beautiful person.

 By the time Zayn returned Harry was cradling the photo album in his arms like as if it was a newborn baby and wearing a smile so wide it hurt.

"You found something?" Zayn asked, gesturing to the album and looking incredibly relieved.

"I didn't find just something," Harry grinned, excitement lighting up his face, "I found something perfect!"

"Thank god!" Zayn sighed, "I was beginning to think that we'd be here for ages. Remind me to never go shopping with you again. It's bloody awful."

"I'm wounded. How dare you criticize my shopping methods. I thought we were friends!" Harry exclaimed throwing a hand to his heart in mock offense as the two payed for the photo album and exited the shop.

***

When Zayn and Harry reached the car they realized that they had been in town much longer than anticipated. Louis would be done with rehearsal by the time they got back to campus.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, feeling panic creep into his bones.

"I guess we cant drive back to the flat Lou might notice. We'll just have to go to your dorm and hope Louis doesn't come for an impromptu visit" Zayn answered.

"Ok" Harry said and took a deep breath trying to calm his rabbiting heart.

By the time they reached the dorms and were climbing out of the car he was feeling much less nervous, that is until he got text from Louis that had his heart rate speeding up in panic all over again.

**Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well! I'm coming over with soup and those chick-flicks you love so much. -L  
**

Harry let out a quiet noise of distress and at Zayn's questioning glace he turned his phone towards him so he could read the text.

"Well then we've got about five minutes to make it seem like you're sick" Zayn said, grabbing Harry's arm and quickening his pace. 

***

As Harry struggled to pull on sweats and a ratty t-shirt he grumbled his annoyance at Zayn.

"You couldn't have come up with a better cover story, like I don't know that you wanted to hang out,not that I was bloody sick. Now I have to lie. You know I'm a shit liar. This is all your fault." He exclaimed, knowing he was going to fuck it up. How did Zayn expect him to convincingly lie about being ill when he couldn't even lie about who took the last can of whipped cream without becoming a stuttering mess.

"I didn't see you complaining about the cover story this morning." Zayn shot back "In fact I think you're exact words were  _this is why I love you the best"_

"Shut up! I don't like your tone young man!" Harry said as he climbed into his bed. Zayn brought a box of tissues and a bottle of pills and put them onto his nightstand and then tried to ruffle is hair.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Harry asked, swatting Zayn's hands away.

"I'm trying to make it look like you've been in bed all day you tosser," Zayn exclaimed, "Do you want this to be believable or not?"

 "Ok, ok fine" Harry relented, letting Zayn ruffle his already unruly curls. As Zayn was fussing over his hair he heard the door open.

"Pretend to be asleep" Zayn hissed, throwing the covers over his body, and scrambling to the door. Harry closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He concentrated on Zayn and Louis talking at the door to try and distract himself from the thought of messing this all up.

"How is he?" he heard Louis ask. Harry could tell he was worried and he couldn't help but feel terrible for lying to him. Even if it was for a good reason. He didn't know how Zayn expected him to pull this off. They both knew how well Louis knows Harry (better than he knows himself sometimes). He'll know something is up just by looking at him. And even if he doesn't, Harry isn't exactly gifted in the acting department, which is to say he's absolutely and positively shit at it. No way in hell will he be able to convince Louis, who's an actor himself for fucks sake and a bloody good one at that,that he's ill. In conclusion He's fucked. Everything he's been working for this whole month is ruined. Harry's going to kill Zayn for this.  He didn't have time to contemplate the impending doom of Louis' surprise party because he heard Louis and Zayn getting closer.

 "He seems to be doing better. I gave him some medicine when I got here this morning and his fever's gone down considerably. He just needs some rest, he's asleep right now actually. The poor thing has been feeling terrible all day. Hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow. " He heard Zayn say, worry and sympathy clear in his tone, and ok maybe Harry was a little impressed. How Zayn had managed to come up with such a good story in so little time and deliver it that well, Harry had no idea, but he thinks he should force Zayn to audition for the next play. 

"You can go home mate. I'll take it from here."  Louis whispered and he heard Zayn's footsteps echo down the hall as he left his dorm. Harry silently cursed Zayn for leaving him on his own. He wasn't sure whether he should pretend to wake up or stay asleep. Zayn was much better at calling the shots. He heard Louis shuffle into his and Niall's makeshift kitchen, which was really just a mini fridge in the corner and a microwave on the counter next to it. Hey they were uni kids, and its not like the dorms were all that big, it was all they could manage. He wondered what Louis could possibly be doing in the kitchen. It's not like he actually knew how to cook. He heard more shuffling around and peeked an eye open to see what was going on. He couldn't really see much, just Louis profile where he was faced towards the microwave. He was about to sit up and look more closely, curiosity getting the better of him, when he saw Louis turning and walking towards him. He quickly closed his eyes again, hoping Louis hadn't seen. A second later he felt a dip in the mattress indicating that Louis had sat down next to him.

"Harry" He whispered, softly shaking his arm. "Harry get up, I made you soup" So that's what he was doing in the kitchen, Harry realized. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the light Louis had turned on, the bright light almost blinding him after having gotten used to the dark.

"Didn't think you knew how to make soup?" Harry smiled slightly after he had recovered form almost being blinded, hoping he looked at least a bit ill.

"Ok fine," Louis relented, "It was ready made I just warmed it in the microwave. You should be proud though, I didn't burn it or anything."

"You can't burn soup." Harry laughed, sitting up and taking the bowl from Louis.

"Oh I bet I'd find a way to." Louis grinned in response.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound like he already knew.

"Oh I told him to go home, he looked tired." Louis replied, gently pushing Harry's fringe off his face to press his hand to his forehead and looking at him with poorly concealed concern.

"Oh ok" Harry said quietly, not really sure how to keep up the charade. He felt awful that Louis had made him soup and canceled whatever evening plans he had to come and take care of him , when he didn't even actually need taking care of. "I'm feeling much better, Lou. I don't really need you to take care of me. I feel awful for ruining your night" He said in an attempt to get Louis to leave, or at least stop looking at him like he was gravely ill and going to die any minute.

"You didn't ruin my night. Its not like I wouldn't have spent it with you anyway." Louis assured, getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag from where he had left it on the desk. "I brought you films. Titanic, The Notebook, or Love Actually?" He asked pulling them out if his bag as he listed off the names.

"Are you trying to depress me?" Harry teased, feeling more at ease. Watching films he could do. As long as Louis kept believing he was sick, he decided there wasn't anything all that terrible about it. He got to spend time with Louis and had a great excuse to ask for as many cuddles he wanted.

"Hey it's not my fault they're your favorite films and Love Actually isn't that depressing." Louis said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Lets watch all three" Harry grinned picking up Love Actually _,_ putting it into his laptop and then proceeding to settle back in his pillows. He held out his arms towards Louis who was sill sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Cuddle with me?" He asked. Louis gave him a soft smile and crawled into the bed to cuddle into his side. Harry sighed contently at the contact and sagged into him. They fit perfectly like this, Louis' shoulder slotting perfectly under Harry's arm as if they were puzzle pieces.

"If I get sick I'm blaming you" Louis muttered looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes.

"You wont, I'm better" Harry insisted.

"Whatever you say" Louis sighed, but he didn't move away, just burrowed further into Harry's side and tangled their legs together under the covers. So Harry guessed he couldn't care all that much about getting sick.

Somewhere between Titanic and The Notebook Harry must have dozed off, the events of the day finally taking a toll on him. The last thing he remembered was the drawing scene where Louis did a poor imitation of Rose and lay horizontally across Harry's lap demanding to be drawn like one of his french girls. He didn't remember much else after that scene when he was shaken awake by Louis once again (This time he had actually been sleeping though).

"You slept straight through The Notebook mate" Louis whispered, kissing his forehead as he extracted himself from Harry who's arms had woven around him in his sleep.

"Heyyyy, where are you going" Harry whined, pouting and making grabby hands at him as Louis started walking away from his bed, leaving only a warm spot on the bed as proof that he had ever been there.

"I need to take a piss" Louis called, "I tried not to wake you, but your octopus limbs made it hard to get out of bed. You've got quite the death grip."

While Louis was in the bathroom Harry pulled himself out of his bed and checked his phone for the time, 4:30 am. He looked to Niall's bed in confusion. Where could he be? Niall liked to party, there was no denying that, but he was always home by 3 at the latest.

"Hey why are you out of bed?" Louis demanded when he walked back to the room to see Harry standing by Niall's bed with his phone in hand.

"Where's Niall?" Harry questioned, gesturing towards Niall's empty bed.

"Oh, he came in at about 2, but I told him to crash at my place, didn't want you to get him sick and all." Louis answered, already pushing Harry gently back towards the bed.

"But what about you? I could get you sick too." Harry argued.

"I'd already been cuddled in bed with you for hours mate, if I was going to get sick I already would have" Louis laughed as he joined Harry in his bed. "Now sleep." Harry tangled their feet together and pulled Louis' small frame into him once again, resting his chin on top of his head and letting out a content sigh.

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight." He mumbled, feeling sleepy and pliant against Louis' warm body. "You were almost as good of a nurse as my mum."

"Hmm, You miss her? Your mum?" Louis asked softly, lifting his hand from between their chests and running it through Harry's curls. Harry leaned his head into the touch and had to stop himself from actually purring out loud, that would be embarrassing.

"Ya I miss her tons. Can't wait till Christmas holidays so I can go see her. Gemma's gonna be back then too! I haven't seen her in ages." Harry said smiling softly, thinking of being home again.

"Hmm, I'd quite like to see Anne again as well." Louis said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh she'd love to have you," Harry assured, "She loves you. I think maybe even more than she loves me." Louis chuckled at that.

"Maybe we can go visit them together?" Louis suggested pulling away from Harry slightly so he could look up into his eyes. "And maybe after we could go visit my family. I know the girls have been dying to see you again. Ask for you every time I call."

"That's a great idea Lou." Harry slurred in sleepy agreement before closing his eyes and dozing off with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Sick Harry is my favorite (even if he's not actually sick in this). I hope you liked it :) Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry is carrying bags of groceries up to his dorm when he's attacked by the flying ball of energy that is Louis Tomlinson.

"Fancy seeing you here." Louis smiles in greeting, draping himself across Harry's back and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Usually Harry would very much enjoy the physical contact, enjoys any physical contact with Louis really-more than he wants to admit sometimes- but he's got four bags of groceries in both hands, if Louis doesn't get off him soon he's probably going to just drop them all in favor of melting into his arms, and he doesn't really fancy having to clean up a dozen cracked eggs.

"Lou get off." Harry says, trying to shake Louis off of him without dropping the bags in the process.

"But its cold and you're like, the equivalent of a human furnace." Louis whines, slipping his hands around Harry's waist and holding him tight against this chest. They're touching everywhere now, from their legs up to Harry's back and Louis' chest. He needs to put this to a stop before he does something drastically stupid, like turn around and kiss the living daylights out of the smaller lad.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you get off me and help me with some of these bags, I'll come back to your flat with you. We can start a fire and I'll warm you up for as long as you want." Harry suggests, trying his absolute hardest not to melt into the warmth of Louis' body.

"Make it you start the fire while I watch and you've got yourself a deal Styles." Louis says, taking two bags from each of Harry's hands and sprinting the rest of the way to Harry's dorm room, the bags flying haphazardly out behind him. Harry really hopes, he doesn't have the bag with the eggs.

***

Half an hour later the two of them are curled up in front of a crackling fire and covered in at least 3 different blankets. Louis' cold feet are wedged under Harry's thighs and Harry is resting his head on Louis shoulder. Louis is reading from his script, caught up in the world of Romeo and Juliet so Harry takes the time to just sit and admire him. The way the light from the fire dances across his face, creating odd shadows. How the light defines his sharp cheekbones and makes his eyes shine an even brighter blue. He watches his brow furrow in concentration as he tries to memorize his lines and marvels at the way his soft lips shape the words as he mouths them to himself. He doesn't realize he's staring until Louis looks at him questioningly.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks looking down at Harry, his eyelashes casting a spidery shadow across his cheekbones that makes Harry lose his train of thought for a second.

"Oh, erm no. I just...um well..." Harry says stumbling over his words and trailing off dumbly at the end.

"Ah yes, I understand perfectly" Louis replies sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Watch your tone" Harry says crossing his arms and looking away from Louis, hoping to make him forget about his unanswered question. Surprisingly it works. Harry thinks Louis' probably just letting him off easy, he's not one to let go of something that quickly. Or maybe he's saving it for later when Harry least expects it, he can never be too sure with Louis. He's just going to have to keep his guard up.

"So, I've been craving your red velvet cupcakes all week." Louis says suggestively, flicking his gaze from Harry's face to the kitchen and then back again.

Harry huffs out a long sigh, even though he's secretly greatful for  the topic change. "I knew you only kept me around for my skill in the kitchen." He says dramatically. 

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner" Louis teases, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"And here I thought we were mates!" Harry exclaims, in mock hurt, "I can't believe you led me on like that!"

"Shut up and make me my cupcakes" Louis says, laughing fondly and flicking Harry on the cheek. 

"Only if you help." he replies, flicking Louis back.

"Fine" Louis grumbles and pulls the blankets off their bodies to stand and stretch. Harry takes a moment to mourn the loss of heat before he's distracted by the arch of Louis' back as he stretches his arms over his head. His t-shirt rides up an inch revealing a tan line of bare skin, and Harry really needs to stop staring but he can't tear his eyes away.

 "You coming?" Louis asks over his shoulder as he starts to make his way to the kitchen.

"Erm..Ya one sec." Harry says, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the distracting thoughts and then gets up to follow the older boy.

***

Once the cupcakes are sitting safely in the oven and he's set the timer, Harry congratulates himself for baking with the messiest person in the world and still making barely any mess. He's about to turn around and praise Louis when he's met with a face full of flour. In retrospect he probably should have seen that coming. Louis and clean kitchens just don't go together.

"What the hell?" He exclaims, wiping flour from his eyes and sees Louis leaning against the counter laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face mate, oh my god" He gets out between giggles. No way is Harry going to let him get away with that. He grabs the cocoa powder from the other side of the counter and throws a handful in Louis' direction. The look on his face is priceless. Harry gets him mid laugh and his face contorts hilariously as some of the powder makes its way into his mouth.

"Oh you're on Styles. This is war!" Louis shouts once he's recovered. He grabs the bag of flour and the red food coloring, brandishing them out in front of him like a weapon, and Harry should probably run. He quickly spins on his heel and sprints to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing the carton of eggs on the way.

"If you come anywhere near me with that food coloring, I'll throw!" he warns, holding an egg up above his head, poised to throw at any sudden movement from the other boy. Louis obviously doesn't care about being egged because not even a second later Harry's being squirted with food coloring.

"I warned you!" He yells before pelting eggs at Louis and giggling like some sort of lunatic. Louis tries ducking out of the way, but he still gets hit by at least 5 of the dozen eggs Harry throws his way. He counts it as a win, that is until he realizes he's out of eggs. Louis grabs the bowl of powdered sugar that they'd used in the frosting and dumps the whole thing onto Harry's head before Harry can even find another weapon.

"You did not just do that!" Harry exclaims, shaking the sugar out of his hair. Louis just giggles innocently while Harry looks around him hoping to find something to throw back at the giggling boy but he comes up empty. All the ingredients are on Louis side of the kitchen, Harry really should have grabbed more than a box of eggs before he'd fled. Seeing as he doesnt have any weapon and Louis, who still has a whole bag of flour is closing in on him he does the only thing he can think of. He launches himself at him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He lands on top of the smaller boy and grins triumphantly. "I win!"

Louis just blinks up at him, his breathing labored. Then, seemingly out of nowhere he grabs Harry's wrists and flips them over. He ends up straddling his hips and pins both his hands up above his head, then grabs the bag of flour from where he dropped it when Harry attacked him and dumps the whole thing over his face and chest, cackling the whole time.

"I believe _I_ win" he says with a smirk and releases Harry's hands so he can wipe the flour off his face. When he looks back up at Louis his blue eyes are sparkling with laughter and he's looking down at him with what is probably the softest expression he's ever seen him wear. They stay like that for god knows how long, their gazes locked on each other and it feels like they're the only people in the world. Harry doesn't even realize that they've started leaning towards each other until Louis' lips are barely a millimeter away from his. His mind short circuits he's not sure this is really happening, cant actually be happening. It must be some sort of dream his fucked up mind has come up with to mess with him because this would never happen in real life. He doesn't ever want to wake up.

 He goes to close the small distance between them and sees Louis eyes flutter closed just as their lips are about to touch. Naturally that's when the timer decides to go off, sending them both jerking away from each other in surprise. Louis quickly  scrambles off of him and stands awkwardly next to the counter.

"I....um... I'll get the cupcakes" he says looking anywhere but Harry.

"Ok, I'll...uh.. start cleaning the kitchen" Harry replies quietly from the floor, mentally cursing the goddamn timer for interrupting what would probably have been the best moment of his life.

They work in silence, Louis noiselessly pulling out a plate and placing the cupcakes onto it to cool before joining Harry in the task of cleaning the kitchen which looked like it had been hit by some sort of food tornado. Louis hadn't been kidding when he'd said this was war.

They're both quiet as they wipe the counters of food coloring and eggs, the only sounds being the drag of paper towels against the tile. They avoid each other eyes, staying on opposite side of the kitchen and the air is filled with uncomfortable tension. Harry doesn't know what the hell to do about it.Silence with Louis has never been like this. He already misses the easy silence they usually have, just being able to sit quietly and enjoy each others company, it's never been awkward.

Had Louis even actually wanted to kiss him? Maybe he'd imagined the other boy leaning towards him. Oh god, Louis' probably disgusted with him and is just too nice to kick him out. Hes bloody straight for gods sake, why can't Harry think before he does anything? 

He can still hear their laughter from before echoing around in the room, like some sort of ghost, mocking him, showing him exactly what he's messed up, what he'll never get again. All because of these damn feelings that won't go the fuck away. He needs to leave. Now. Before he does something embarrassing, like cry.

He shakily climbs to his feet and throws away the paper towels he used. "I...I should go" he says quietly, his heart rabbiting in his chest. Louis still wont look at him.

"Ya, ok" Louis mumbles throwing his paper towels away as well, still avoiding his eyes. It hurts, like how a well placed punch to the gut knocks the wind out of you, leaving you gasping in pain.

Harry blows out a defeated breath and leaves the kitchen. He's almost out the door when he hears Louis come up behind him. He places a hand on Harry's bicep and gently turns him around to face him.

"I'll see you later?" he asks quietly. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd think Louis was only doing it to seem polite. But he can see the sincerity in his sky blue eyes and in the way he's holding his arm, like he doesn't want to let go. Harry doesn't know what it means, but at least he knows Louis isn't completely put off by him.

"Ya, of course Lou. I'll see you later" he says around the lump in his throat, giving him the most genuine smile he can muster, before pulling out of his grip and walking away.

***

Harry spends most of the next day hiding in his bed under multiple blankets, replaying the events from the previous day over and over in his head.

Niall tries to get him to talk, but he's not budging. He'd rather not be humiliated again, having Louis think he's an idiot is bad enough, he doesn't want someone else to as well. All he wants to do is stay in bed and wallow in his self pity, sad and alone for the rest of his life-No he is NOT being dramatic

Niall, bless him, brings him ice cream and all kinds of greasy wonderful fattening foods every time he comes home from class- or wherever he spends his time -which really should make him feel like a pathetic teenage girl who's just been broken up with, but he can't find it in himself to care. Niall doesn't ask about what's wrong anymore. After the first time when Harry threw a pillow at him and told him to stay out of his fucking business-he kind of still feels bad about that-he's learned that Harry's decided to be a stubborn bastard.

Harry succeeds at keeping the almost kiss to himself for a day and a half until he breaks. He's run the events leading up to the kiss over and over in his head, coming up with a million and one ways he could have gone about it differently until everything starts blurring together and he can barely keep what actually happened straight.

So the next time Niall gets back with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Chinese takeout he blurts it out before he can even stop himself.

"I almost kissed Louis!" he says. Immediately he realizes what he's just done and throws his hands up to his mouth. He can feel the panic climbing into his body as he stares at the blonde boy with wide eyes, waiting for his response. Harry really needs to learn how to control his mouth, this isn't the first time its spoken without his permission.

"Wait isn't that a good thing?" Niall asks shrugging out of his coat and placing the take away and ice cream onto the counter.

"No it's not!" Harry exclaims from under his cocoon of blankets.

"Is this why you've been moping about?" Niall asks, foregoing the takeout and going straight for the tub of ice cream. He climbs into the bed next to Harry and hands him a spoon. "Talk to uncle Niall. What happened?" Sometimes Harry just wants to hug Niall, he really is the best mate ever. 

"We almost kissed, but before it actually happened the timer went off." Harry tells him, snuggling into Niall's warm side and scooping out a spoonful of ice cream for himself.

"Ok, I'm gonna need more information. What's so bad about that?" Niall questions, being uncharacteristically serious. 

"It's what happened after that" Harry explains, waving his hands around in wild gestures and almost hitting Niall in the face with his spoon.

Niall looks at Harry, expectant, but doesn't say a word. He doesn't even interrupt to make fun of his weird gestures like he usually would or even to yell at him for almost bashing his face in with a spoon. That's when Harry realizes how much he's let such a little thing get to him. If Niall, of all people, thinks they need to have a serious conversation about this he knows he must think it's really bad. Which actually, Harry realizes it really isn't. 

So what if he almost kissed Louis? It's not like he kicked him out, or yelled at him in disgust and ended their friendship right then and there. He genuinely wanted to see Harry again, and that's better than he thought it would ever have went. If Louis hadn't been interested wouldn't he have told him? After all Louis has never had trouble being blunt or telling someone exactly how he feels. Maybe Harry has a chance after all. He smiles to himself and jumps out of the bed.

"I need to tell him." he breathes, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.

"Wait... what just happened?" Niall asks in confusion from where he's still sitting in Harry's bed.

"I'm going to tell Louis I love him." Harry says, while he quickly pulls on clean trousers and a less wrinkled t-shirt.

"You are?" Niall says jumping up in excitement. "Fucking finally. I thought I would die waiting for you to do something"

Harry laughs as Niall does some sort of Irish jig on top of his mattress and then jumps down from the bed to pull him into a tight hug.

"Go get him tiger" He laughs into his ear and then pushes him out the door. "Good luck Haz!"

***  
When Harry arrives at the flat he's out of breath and the weight of what he's about to do suddenly hits him. He can feel the nervous energy radiating off of himself and he talks himself out of unlocking the door 5 times before he finally gets the key into the lock. He's running purely on adreniline as he runs into the living room without even taking off his jacket or shoes.

"Louis I have to tell you someth-" He yells but cuts of at the sight of Louis sitting on the couch, the brunette from the club straddled across his thighs. They're full on snogging and Harry has to swallow thickly to stop the bile from rising into his throat before looking away. He can feel his heart drop straight to his knees and all the adreniline rushes out of him as his shoulders slump in defeat. What was he thinking? How could he have been so stupid. Of course Louis would have found someone better than him.

When Louis sees him he quickly pushes the girl away and scrambles up off the couch.

 "Erm.. hi Harry." He stutters out. Harry can see panic shining in his blue eyes and he suddenly feels unexplainably angry. Louis clearly wasn't even planning to tell him about this girl and that hurt almost as much as the indirect rejection. They were best mates they told each other everything. Or at least Harry thought they did. Who knows what else Louis hasn't been telling him. 

"Who's this then?" he asks coldly gesturing to the girl who has gotten up of the couch as well and is looking between the both of them curiously.

"Um, this is my girlfriend Eleanor." Louis says quietly, scratching the back of his neck and looking unsure of himself even as he says the words. "Eleanor this is Harry my best mate"

"Nice to meet you" Eleanor says holding her hand out towards Harry. He ignores it and just glares at her until Eleanor awkwardly pulls it back with a soft "Ok then."

The thing is Harry doesn't even know why he's being so terrible to her. She seems like a perfectly nice person, yet he hates her. He's never been one to judge people without getting to know them so he doesn't know what's gotten into him. He can't stop himself.

"So Eleanor. How long have you and my dear friend Louis been seeing each other?" Harry asks, venom dripping from each word.

"Harry!" Louis scolds, glaring at him, but he's to angry to feel guilty about it.

"Um... it was nice to meet you Harry, but I really should be going." Eleanor says carefully taking a step back from him, grabbing her coat and pecking Louis' cheek before she lets herself of out of the flat. Harry's blood boils, Eleanor has exactly what he wants, she's took it from him, and just like that all the fight drains out of him. His shoulders slump and he can feel tears spring to his eyes. He doesn't let them fall though. He isn't going to cry in front of Louis.

As soon as Eleanor is out the door Louis spins towards Harry. 

"What the hell was that?" He exclaims, glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend" Harry asks quietly, holding back tears.

"I was going to tell you! I just couldn't find the right time!" Louis says trying to put his hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry just shrugs him off angrily.

"Bullshit" he spits out "You were clearly never going to tell me. Don't fucking lie to me"

"Harry. You need to calm down." Louis says calmly. Harry's hates it, it's making him feel out of control. He doesnt want that. He wants Louis to feel exactly how he does. He wants him to feel how his heart is breaking in half. He doesn't want calm Louis. He wants Louis to lose control, wants him to scream, wants him to be just as lost and angry as he is right now.

"Just stop it!" Harry yells "I cant believe you did that. We're best mates! Or at least I thought we were." 

At that Harry can see Louis starting to get angry. Good. It's what Harry wants. An angry Louis he can deal with.

"I cant believe you just said that" he shouts back "Just because I didn't tell you about one stupid girlfriend doesn't mean we aren't friends!"

"She didn't seem like just one stupid girlfriend" Harry fires back. He knows this isn't really about Louis not telling him about Eleanor.  It's about something else entirely.But this is the only way he can get his anger out without giving himself away.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't even know if it was serious or not." Louis says, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Ok then how long have you been seeing her?" Harry says crossing his arms over his chest.

"A month" Louis says quietly. Harry stares at him for a long moment. The only sound is their harsh breathing and Harry's blood pounding loudly in his ears. Louis has been in a relationship for a month. He feels like an idiot. This whole time he never stood a chance. Then suddenly he remembers why he had come here in first place. The kiss. If Louis had a girlfriend why did he almost kiss him?

"But you almost kissed me two days ago!" he blurts out without thinking and he can see Louis' eyes widen and a look of horror flash across his face. He slaps his hand over his mouth, but its too late, its out now. His heart stops as he looks at the older boy waiting for his response. 

After a full minute of dead silence, during which Harry gives his mouth a stern lecture about talking without his permission, Louis finally looks him straight in the eye and says

"That didnt mean anything.  I have a girlfriend and it was just a spur of the moment thing. It. Didnt. Mean. Anything." he says, pronouncing each word and pausing between each one as if he was talking to a child. His voice cracks on the last word but Harry doesn't  notice. He feels defeated and tears are threatening to spill down his face, but he's not going to let Louis win this. He sucks in a shaky breath to calm himself.

"If you actually cared about your so called girlfriend" he says coldly, finger quoting the girlfriend, "you wouldnt have even thought about kissing me. I think Eleanor should hear about this don't you think?"

"Harry! What has gotten into you?" Louis exclaims, and Harry knows hes furious by now. He's got what he wanted. The lads always did say he was the only one who could get under Louis' skin. He just hadnt believed it till now. 

"I'm just telling it how it is Louis" Harry's replies sweetly. He doesn't know where any of this is coming from. It's like he's possessed.

"That's it! Get out!" Louis yells, and Harry knows he's gone too far.

"Louis! Wait!" He tries to say but Louis won't have any of it.

"I said Get. Out." he repeats with a clenched jaw and Harry can see he's holding himself back from going at him. So he quickly turns and leaves the flat, only letting the tears fall down his face once he's shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fight was way too fun to write. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Harry is avoiding Louis. It's different this time though, because Louis is avoiding him too. Every time he sees him around the campus their eyes always seem to lock and it's always, always Louis who turns away first. Sometimes he even pretends he hasn't seen Harry and breaks their eye contact to turn to someone else and strike up a conversation, acting as though he doesn't even exist.

It hurts.

He knows that he's pissed Louis off, he knows what he did was a rude and shitty thing to do, and he knows he probably deserves the silent treatment, but he can't find it in himself to apologize. If he does, everything will go back to the way it was. Harry and Louis will be best mates, nothing more. It'll go back to totally platonic cuddles and friendly late night talks.He knows now that he doesn't have even a slight chance of winning Louis over and if he's being perfectly honest with himself he doesn't think he'd be able to handle pretending to be happy for Louis and Eleanor. So he doesn't apologize. Instead he does anything and everything to distract himself from thinking about the problem.

Starting with cleaning his and Niall's dorm. He goes through drawers and organizes the little shelf in the corner, cleans out the fridge and buys more groceries, along with changing the sheets on both of their beds and even picking up all of Niall's discarded clothes from the ground and throwing them in the laundry.

Harry is dusting off his desk for the fifth time in ten minutes when Niall returns from from his morning lecture.

"What the actual fuck? Am I in the wrong room or something, because last time I checked our room looked like it'd been hit by a tornado."

Harry stands frozen next to the desk. His face akin to a deer caught in headlights, although he's not exactly sure what he's been caught doing. All that's happening here is a little cleaning. No mid-life crisis here, no-siree.

He's fine

_fine._

"What the hell did you do?" Niall exclaims "Holy shit, I can actually see the floor! Did we always have blue carpets?"

Harry's still frozen by the desk, rag in hand. He doesn't say anything.

"So you've turned into an obsessive cleaning machine? Does this have anything to do with Louis?"

Harry had told Niall about the fight when he'd come home to the very giddy and excited Irish lad who's smile had dropped right off his face when he saw the tears in Harry's eyes. The first thing he'd said, before Harry could even get anything out was "I'm gonna kill Tommo, that fucking dick!" and then he proceeded to hug him so tight he could barely breath. It felt nice to have someone be protective over him, he hadn't had that since he'd left home. So he let Niall comfort him as he cried embarrassingly into his shoulder. After a massive cuddling session, Niall finally coaxed what had happened out of him.

Something he was paying for now.

"No why would this have anything to do with Louis?" Harry says defensively, finally unfreezing from his spot and glaring pointedly at Niall, he will _not_  talk about Louis right now, the whole point of this was to _stop_ thinking about him."The room was just a mess and I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Fine, sure, whatever you say Hazza" Niall says with a knowing look.

Harry throws the rag at him.

***  
The next distraction comes in the form of party planning. Harry needs to be occupied because as soon as his hands don't have something to do his mind starts wandering to Louis and his chest tightens up painfully. His room is spotless by now (he can only dust off that desk so many times before he starts loosing his mind) so he throws himself into preparations for Louis' party instead.

Just because he and Louis are fighting and their friendship might be over - Harry doesn't like to think about that - doesn't mean he can just cancel the party. Plus its a welcome distraction. He bakes dozens and dozens of cupcakes and stashes them in the freezer along with the thousands of other party snacks he's made. He makes sure all the guests have RSVP'ed and wraps his present for Louis in silver and gold wrapping paper,without actually looking inside because he knows he'll just turn into an emotional mess.

He's filled the album with every photo he has of the two of them, paired with little witty captions he's written about when and where the photo has been taken, and looking at it will just remind him how much he misses the older boy.

This is ridiculous it's only been 2 days he can live without Louis Tomlinson in his life, he can.

He's exhausted by the time he's finished with everything and he really just wants to sleep forever, but every time he closes his eyes all he sees is Louis. It's like a never ending loop, circling viciously around inside his brain, whispering, _Louis, Louis, Louis_. It's driving him mad. _  
_

He tosses and turns for a few more hours until he can't take it anymore. He climbs out of bed and quietly grabs his coat, careful not to wake Niall, and then walks out into the cool night.

He walks around campus aimlessly for a few minutes until he finds an abandoned bridge. He leans against it, looking down at the rippling water from the lake and huffs a long sigh, trying to clear his head. It's not working. Louis won't go away. Whatever he does, wherever he goes, no matter how hard he tries to distract himself he still he sees him. He saw him this morning when he was baking and caught a whiff of peppermint that reminded him of his scent, he saw him this afternoon when he was buying decorations and saw a boy with the same cinnamon colored hair, he sees him right now in the way the moonlight glistens off the lake, like how his blue eyes would glisten with happiness whenever Harry managed to make him genuinely laugh. He doesn't think he'll ever _really_ be able to detach himself from the older boy.

In the few months since they'd met, Louis' managed weasel his way into Harry's heart, somehow carving his own little place into it, without him ever realizing it. And now that he's gone there's an empty space in his place. He can feel the lonely Louis shaped hole with every beat of his heart and its fucking painful. It had  just been so easy to get attached to the eternal sunshine that is Louis Tomlinson that now that he's gone he doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know what to do with the Louis shaped hole in his heart that he can swear is getting bigger with every passing day.

He's startled out of his downright depressing thoughts by someone sidling up beside him and leaning against the bridge as well. "What are you doing out here so late?"

He jumps slightly and turns to face the intruder "Zayn! You scared the shit out of me!"

Zayn doesn't reply only smiles slightly and gracefully pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Harry. It's tempting.

"No." he says forcefully, more to himself than to Zayn. Zayn just shrugs and lights it up for himself, taking a long drag before exhaling. Harry watches the smoke curl into the night sky and disappear behind the stars and just enjoys Zayn's quiet company as they stand together. It's nice. Calming even.

After a few minutes Zayn turns towards him."So you want to talk about it? Because Louis won't."

Well there goes the calmness. It was nice while it lasted.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

Harry let's out another long sigh."It's stupid, I just overreacted. I'd really appreciate if we could talk about anything but this." 

Zayn crosses his arms, looking frustrated. "Look Harry, it's okay to be upset, but it's not okay to shut us out and try to work yourself to death so you don't have to think about whatever the hell happened between you and Louis." He says tiredly. Fuck Zayn and his ability to know exactly what everyone is thinking without them ever telling him. It's bloody irritating.

Harry surrenders - because really what else can be do? - and grumbles in annoyance. "Alright okay, I can't stop thinking about him! I see him everywhere! I need to do something or my mind just goes straight back to him! It certainly can't be normal to be this attached to a person."

"Since when have you and Louis ever been normal?" Zayn asks with a laugh. "You two were practically sitting in each others laps the day you met."

"Ok, ya normal wasn't really the right word." Harry replies with a slight smile. "But Louis is something I never expected to happen to me. You know? I've never met someone I clicked so well with so fast and I'm scared I've lost him." He stares dismally at the inky black sky. 

"Hey, you haven't lost him. I don't think that's even possible. You're _HarryandLouis_ , you can't function without each other, you've like merged into the same person or something. Trust me, Louis needs you just as much as you need him." Zayn says gently as he stomps out his cigarette before putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. 

 Harry looks up at Zayn with wide eyes. He can feel the familiar lump in his throat again. "He needs me? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me, Louis doesn't need anyone." He says bitterly, shrugging off Zayn's hand.

"He may seem like this tough guy who doesn't care what anyone else thinks but that's an act. Whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice." Zayn says "Either way I think you should talk to him, you need to sort out whatever happened between you two. Don't get me wrong, he's pissed at you-" Harry's heart drops "-but Louis lashes out when he gets scared. He uses anger to mask his vulnerability and you make him vulnerable, when he's with you the walls he's built up go down without him even realizing it and it scares him that you can do that to him."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asks, his head spinning with new information.

"If you stop and just watch you tend to notice things other people don't. But that's beside the point, you need to talk to him." Zayn looks him straight in the eye for the first time that night. His hazel eyes are determined.

"What would I even say though?" Harry asks

"Tell him you love him you tosser" Zayn exclaims as if it's completely obvious.

"I tried that already, and I found out he has a secret girlfriend he hadn't told me about." Harry says in distaste."

Zayn's eyes widen in disbelief and Harry hears him mutter something under his breath of which he can only make out the words 'fuck' 'Louis' and 'idiot' 

Well, looks like Louis didn't tell Zayn about Eleanor either.

"I think I'm going to go now." He says sadly, turning and walking away. He hears Zayn calling something after him but he doesn't turn around.

***

Harry doesn't let what Zayn said get to him. He knows the facts. Louis has a girlfriend, Harry doesn't have a chance with him, and Louis hates him now.

So it's back to trying (and failing) to distract himself from Louis. He uses school work this time.

He takes out his video camera and downloads all the videos he's taken  onto his laptop, ready to spend the day finishing his project. He's surprised by what he finds. Almost every single video he's taken involves one thing.

Louis.

_Fuck._

He scrambles away from the laptop and takes a few quick breaths pacing around the room. No, this is not good, not good at all, how is he supposed to do his project now? He shakily walks back to his laptop and slams it closed, breathing hard. He can't even get away from Louis with school work. Is the whole world out to get him?

Just then Niall walks into the room holding a bag of chips, looking chipper as ever, and honestly Harry is not in the mood to deal with the Irish lad's never ending cheerfulness right now. It's quite offending, why does Niall get to be stress free, while he's a fucking mess? He's a good person. He never did anything to deserve this shit.

Niall stops in the doorway when he sees Harry across the room glowering at his laptop with his arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" He ask while munching onto the chips loudly.

"Fucking perfect" Harry grits out, eyes not leaving the laptop.

"Then why are you looking at your laptop like it murdered your entire family?"

"Fuck off Niall" 

"Okay alright sorry, I'll let you and your laptop sort it out yourselves then." Niall says with a laugh and puts his hands up in surrender before grabbing his coat and skipping out of the room. Harry glares at his retreating form. Happy people disgust him.

He sighs and flops down in front of his laptop again, slowly opening the top and peeking hesitantly at it. There's videos upon videos featuring Louis lined up on the screen.

Louis laughing with happy crinkling eyes as they stood line at the festival they'd gone to when Louis had been stressed about his audition, Louis drunkenly snickering as he prank called Liam that time the two of them had decided to go out clubbing alone and gotten spectacularly lost, Louis bouncing in giddy excitement when they'd gone to watch that movie he was so excited for, but Harry can't for the life of him remember the name of, (it was probably some action movie he wasn't really into but was dragged to anyway because he has this problem called 'he can't say no to Louis') Louis up on stage during rehearsal (There's quite a lot of those videos), Louis helping that bird they'd found stuck in a plastic bag on the side of the street, Louis trying to bake a pie for their impromptu Thanksgiving dinner at his and Zayn's place and almost setting the flat on fire.

Harry lets his head drop into his hands in defeat and presses play on the first video watching Louis fill up his screen.

He watches video after video, just letting himself feel every emotion he'd been so carefully blocking out. Laughing at Louis' ridiculousness and smiling fondly at his kindness. He loves him. And really fuck it, because he's supposed to make this video about something he loves and goddammit he loves Louis more than anything else in the world. So whats the problem?  He's already fucked up whatever chance he might of had with him so this really doesn't matter. He takes a long breath and sets to work. Maybe this will finally get Louis out of his system for good.

Several hours later when he's gotten all the videos in the order he wants them, the sun has started to set behind him bathing the room in soft pinks and oranges, and he's shooed Niall out of the room for the 15th time that day, he finally lets himself relax. All that's left is the audio and _that_ will probably be the most taxing part. Talking about Louis, about why he loves him. So he allows himself a break, grabbing his coat and exiting his room for the first time all day.

The cold winter air feels refreshing on his skin and he feels calm for the first time since he and Louis' fight. Apparently the way to stop unconsciously thinking about Louis every waking moment was to spend the whole day thinking of him on purpose. His plan is working!

He walks to the homey little coffee shop at the end of his street, and find the usually crowded place surprisingly empty. The only person being the bored looking girl slouched behind the counter. 

She immediately straightens up and visibly brightens when Harry walks through the door, a bell chiming softly as he enters. 

"Finally a customer!" She claps excitedly. Harry smiles and walks up to the counter. Upon further inspection he sees that the girl is absolutely gorgeous. She has her platinum blond hair up in a messy bun and her pale blue eyes are sparkling and warm. He instantly feels calm and warm in her presence. 

"Why is no one here? It's usually so crowded." Harry asks curiously.

"Ya well, with all the end of term exams soon most people are holed up in their rooms or the library to study I guess. I'm Perrie, what can I do for you today?" The girl blows a stray strand of hair away from her face and grins at Harry.

"Well, I'm on a bit of a break, so what would you suggest?" Harry smiles winningly back, feeling content and happy for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Hmm" Perrie says thoughtfully putting her finger to her cheek for a moment before perking up "How about I surprise you!" 

"Alright!" Harry replies enthusiastically, Perrie's excitement rubbing off on him. 

She smiles happily before flitting to a room behind the counter, Harry rests his elbows onto said counter as he waits for her to return.

She bustles back a moment later, brandishing a brown paper bag out in Harry's direction and sending him an impish smile.

"Close your eyes, we're gonna make a game of it since you're on a study break and I'm bored as hell" Perrie puts the bag on the counter and waits expectantly for him to close his eyes, hands on her hips. Harry smiles again. She reminds him of Louis, with his no nonsense attitude and need to be in charge of everyone. He closes his eyes as per request and waits for more instructions.

"Now what?"

"Open your mouth. I'm going to give you something to eat and you have to guess what is is? Got it?"

Before Harry can answer he feels something soft and creamy connect with the side of his face. A laugh bubbles up into his throat.

"Hey!" He cries indignantly, peeking an eye open and grabbing Perrie's wrist and pulling it away from his face.

"Close your eyes!" She bellows forcing her hand over his eyes "That's cheating!"

"You're the one who didn't wait for me to open my mouth" Harry defends. Perrie laughs in response.

"How about we forget about the whole guessing thing and just talk. I'll entertain you I promise." 

"But I was looking forward to seeing your face when I smashed a pie into it" Perrie says pouting

"What? You were going to throw that in my face? I thought I was supposed to guess what it was?"

Perrie snorts and takes a bite of the pie "That was the cover up, so you wouldn't suspect the pie in the face.

We've only just met 5 minutes ago! We're nowhere near the pieing stage in our relationship!" Harry gasps in mock horror. 

"Every stage is the pieing stage" Perrie says offhandedly and pretends to throw the pie towards him again, laughing as he shrieks and ducks under the counter.

He's suddenly reminded of the time Louis had gotten piss ass drunk on Halloween and started a food fight consisting of only pumpkin pies. The wave of emotions hits him with full force and he suddenly remembers everything that's gone wrong these pass couple of days. Seriously? Now pies are reminding him of Louis? What has his life come to? He thought his plan for getting Louis out of his system had been working.

"Um.. are you alright?" Harry's pulled out of his stupor as Perrie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be alright?" He says quickly and avoids Perrie's eyes, afraid that his own will give something away.

"Because you suddenly frowned and I saw about a million emotions play across your face in about 2 seconds." Perrie answers bluntly.

 Great. Sometimes Harry hates the fact that he's shit at hiding his emotions.

"Would you like to talk about it? There's no one here and I doubt anyone will come in. I've got time." Perrie says sincerely. She's probably the sweetest person he's ever met.

"I... Well-" Harry sighs, he does need to get it off his chest. Needs to tell someone who won't judge him. Someone who isn't also mates with Louis and wont just tell him to go and talk to him. Someone who's willing to listen to his side of the story and offer their support. Maybe Perrie is that someone. 

"I'm in love with my best mate."

"Ahh, so you've been friend zoned. A classic" 

Harry smiles slightly, grateful that she's trying to help ease some of the tension so it'll be easier to talk. It might even be working. "Ya, and he's stopped speaking to me now 'cause I kinda freaked out when I found out he had a girlfriend and made a giant mess of everything" He realizes too late that he's accidentally come out to a near stranger. He slaps his hand over his mouth and looks at Perrie with wide eyes. 

"Er... I probably should have mentioned I'm gay. I hope that's ok." He adds with a nervous chuckle.

Perrie doesn't blink an eye, only giggles. "Wow, that was the most amusing coming out I've ever witnessed."

Harry releases a breath and lets himself giggle as well. "Oops" he says sheepishly.

"Well go on. How'd you mess everything up?"

So Harry tells Perrie everything, about the fight, about Louis avoiding him afterwards, about what Zayn had told him the night before. Everything. It's oddly comforting. Perrie doesn't interrupt, only looks at him encouragingly when he starts to choke up and really he couldn't have asked for a better person to spill his guts to.

When Harry has finally finished Perrie speaks up. "Ok, from what you've told me I can tell you love this 'Louis' person quite a lot. Correct?"

"More than anything else in the world."

Perrie smiles softly "and Zayn has been his best mate since forever right?"

"Yes.." Harry replies unsure of where this is going.

"So don't you think Louis has confided in him? Told him his secrets? If Zayn wants you to tell Louis you're in love with him Louis must have told him he fancies you otherwise why would he tell you to do that? Or even if Louis hasn't, Zayn probably knows him well enough to figure out that he has feelings for you."

Harry tries to interrupt, a brash comment about how ridiculous that is on the tip of his tongue but Perrie silences him.

"You're probably going to be pissed at me, but I think Zayn is right. You need to talk to him. Or at least find a way to show him that you're in love with him. Look at it this way, you've already fucked everything up, you can't make it worse than it already is right? So won't it be better to tell him, with the chance, no matter how small you think it is, that he feels the same, than lose him forever without ever knowing what could have been?"

When it's put like that it almost kind of makes sense. Harry looks at Perrie in wonder. "Are you like studying psychology or something?"

"Nope music actually" Perrie says

"Well you should be. You're quite good at dealing with emotions and shit" Harry says, still looking her with wonder.

"So you're going to talk to him?" Perrie asks, delighted.

"Nah, I'm not that brave" He sees Perrie visibly deflate and her lips turn up into a pout.

"But you just said-"

"I _will_ find a way to show him I'm in love with him though."

Perrie claps excitedly "Yay! You must tell me how it goes. Let me give you my number, yeah?" She grabs a napkin and scribbles a series of numbers on it before pressing it into Harry's hands. "Go on, shoo, go and plan an extravagant way to show your boy you love him."

"He's not my boy." Harry protests as he's shoved towards the door.

"Yet" Perrie winks and then Harry's standing in the cold again. Perrie is looking back at him from behind the glass door making shooing motions and grinning widely. He shakes his head at her in amusement and sets back towards his dorm with a new found determined spring to his step.

 ***

When Harry unlocks the door to his room (they actually lock it now, they're responsible and shit) he's met with the sight of his laptop, still open to the video of Louis 

He stares hard at it before breathing out a "perfect" and setting to work on the audio. 

_I know I'm supposed to make this video about some **thing**  that I love, but I decided to make it about some **one** that I love. Someone I love more than anything in the world. Louis Tomlinson. Louis is a great person to just like sit and kind of like admire what he's like  because he's not like anyone you'll ever meet. He's kind and beautiful, and selfless, anyone who's ever met him instantly falls in love with him and i'm no exception....._

He spends hours upon hours to get the audio perfect and set it in time with the video. 

The sun has started to rise by the time he records the last piece of audio. 

_As you can see Louis is an amazing person who lights up a room as soon as he walks in........  I think I'm falling for him and can you really blame me? Question is will he catch me?_

He sighs in relief once it's done and then proceeds to save the video onto two separate CD's. On the first one he scribbles _Harry Styles End of Term Project_ and on the other he carefully writes out   _To:Louis_. He slips the second CD into his bedside drawer for safe keeping and then dozes off with a small content smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Hope you enjoyed. There's only 2 chapters left!! I'm so excited! Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I said there would be 2 more chapters but I've decided that this will be the last one! Hope you enjoy! Things finally happen!

The day finally arrives.

Louis' birthday. 

And Harry is freaking the fuck out! Because Liam was supposed to be here an hour ago with the rest of decorations and there still hasn't been any sign of him. Zayn can only hold off Louis for so long before he starts to get suspicious.

He unconsciously paces the room in panic and silently curses Liam under his breath.

Fuck that bastard, he had one job.  

"Harry! Calm down. Everything will be fine" Niall tries to soothe him.

"I can't fucking calm down Niall! Zayn and Louis could get here any minute and half the decorations still haven't been put up yet!"

"Harry you're over reacting, there's only streamers left to put up, and anyway its just a party. Louis would be happy even if there were no decorations. All the people he loves are here and that's all he really cares about. He's not that hard to please."

"But it needs to be perfect." Harry sinks down onto a chair and squeezes his eyes shut. This has to be the best birthday Louis has ever had. He's going to lay everything on the line tonight with him and if he's going to be shoved out of Louis' life for good it has to at least be after an unforgettable night. If he's going down he's sure as hell going to do it with a bang.

"Hey, just take a few deep breaths. I'll text Zayn to keep Louis busy for another hour and you ring Liam okay?" Niall says calmly and whips out his phone to type out a text. Harry smiles weakly at him as the blonde sends it with a flourish and sets off to help the DJ set up his equipment.

They've managed to rent out a small field just east of campus for the party and set up a few canopies over it. All of Louis' Doncaster friends have arrived along with his family and his friends from uni. They've been helping set up and are now starting to mill about, looking to Harry for further instructions.

He looks around at the half decorated space. There's a 'Happy Birthday Louis' sign, which Harry had made himself, (he's quite proud) hung up above the entrance, a cluster of tables set up in the corner with blue and white balloons tied to every chair, and a snack table stocked with the treats Harry had baked. He nods at it appreciatively.

"Great work guys. All that's left is the streamers which haven't arrived yet. You guys can take a break until Liam gets back with them."

God fucking dammit Liam where are you?

He pulls out his phone and finds Liam's name in his favorites.

"Hello?" 

"Liam James Payne, where the fuck are you?" Harry practically yells into the phone. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I'm coming I'm coming, calm yourself."

"Why the hell are you so late?" 

"Well for one thing you didn't give very good instructions as to were the streamers were located. Seriously? They're somewhere in my dorm? That's so helpful. I had to look everywhere before I found them under your bed." 

"You could have called and asked." 

Liam doesn't even pause to acknowledge that Harry's said anything. 

"And secondly I ran into Louis and Zayn on my way back and had to make up some crazy story as to why I had a box full of streamers with me. Zayn, the bastard, didn't  even help me, just stood there giggling at my struggle. The things I do for you Harry the things I do."

Harry laughs slightly, finally feeling calm again. Liam's coming, he has streamers, everything's going to be fine, it's going to be the best damn surprise party the world has ever seen."

"Louis doesn't suspect anything right?"

"Don't think so. I told him I was using them for a school project." 

"Thats probably the worst lie I've ever heard" Harry says, but he's not worried. Louis just needs to stay oblivious for a few minutes longer.

"You're an ungrateful twat! I'll see you in five minutes." Liam says good naturedly before promptly hanging up.

Harry lets out a giddy laugh before pocketing his phone and clapping loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone Liam will be here in five minutes!" he announces to the room which bursts into life. Everyone hollers in excitement and Harry joins them as they all scatter around grabbing scissors, tape and any other things they'll need to put up streamers.

***

Half an hour later everything is set up with blue an white streamers hung on every available surface.

Harry is getting his video camera ready to film Louis' reaction when Jay comes up to him. Her eyes are shining a bright blue exactly like Louis' and she's grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oh Harry dear, this is all so wonderful! Louis is going to love it. You really are the sweetest thing for planning it all." She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheeks softly. Harry flushes under the praise and lowers his head bashfully.

"It wasn't all me, the boys helped a lot. Your son is an amazing person, he deserves all this and plenty more." he answers quietly.

Jay smiles softly at him but they're interrupted by Daisy and Phoebe running up to Harry and tugging on his shirt.

"We have more pictures for the Louis collage!" Phoebe exclaims in excitement, holding up photos of Louis from when he was a kid. Harry takes the photos from Phoebe's outstretched hand and looks at them. There's a photo of Louis in a red football jersey, a photo of him holding baby Lottie in his lap, and a photo of him as a cute little kid wearing braces and a tiny bow tie. He can't help but smile fondly at them.

"These are perfect." he says, grinning down at the twins, "Want to help me put them up on the board?"

They both cheer and drag him off towards what they'd named the 'Louis wall'.

Harry had asked everyone to bring in photos of Louis and he'd made a sort of collage on a bulletin board. He'd propped in up against a wall on a table near the entrance so Louis would be sure to see it.

They're met with Fizzy and Lottie when they get to the table.

"You gave him the pictures?" Lottie asks smiling mischievously.

"Yup!" Daisy says proudly, "He even said we can help put them up."

"Louis' going to be so embarrassed I cant wait" Lottie says rubbing her hands together in delight. "I even put up some photos of him in the bath."

Harry cackles at the downright evil look on Lottie face and turns to the board to look for said photos while Phoebe and Daisy put up the new ones. 

"I'm so excited!" Fizzy exclaims from beside him, "Lou's gonna be so surpris-"

She's cut off by Liam running in and yelling "Louis' coming, everyone hide!" 

The girls shriek in excitement and Harry has to shush them as everyone quickly scrambles around, hiding under tables and chairs, while Harry goes to crouch behind the table with the collage, camera ready to capture Louis' reaction on film.

His breath hitches when he hears Louis unmistakable voice, "Where the fuck are we going Zayn?" Zayn pushes Louis in through the canopy's flapping door, "I swear to god if you don't tell me whats going on right now I-"

He's cut off when everyone immediately jumps out of their spots yelling "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS" 

Harry sees Louis eyes widen in surprise and then settle into a sparkling sapphire blue as he looks around the room in awe with a hand over his mouth and  whispers a soft "oh my god" 

His sisters sprint over to him and crush him into a massive group hug, everyone in the room cheering and going to join them after a moment. 

Harry hangs back, watching the scene from afar and recording on his camera. He isn't sure Louis will want him in that hug anyway. After all he _is_ still angry at him.

He smiles as Daisy and Phoebe pull Louis over to the collage and show him all the pictures, proudly pointing to the ones they had put up. He sees Lottie smile smugly when Louis groans at the bath pictures.

Harry looks on dazed at Louis' bright smile and crinkling eyes. He follows him with his eyes and watches the way he hugs his sisters and yells loudly and happily with friends he hasn't seen in ages, his fringe falling prettily into his eyes.

Something seems off though,his eyes aren't as bright as usual and there are dark bags under them, as if he hasn't been sleeping.

Harry is so consumed in trying to figure out whats wrong that he doesn't even notice when Louis sees him for the first time.

He doesn't see the way his eyes instantly brighten as soon as they land on him, he doesn't see the way his smile grows infinitely larger, and he doesn't see the relief flood into his body as he looks at Harry standing in the corner with his camera in hand.

***

By the time the party is in full swing, Harry realizes sticking around had probably been a bad idea. Louis keeps looking at him every few seconds and Harry can only guess what he's thinking. He was stupid to think that staying for the party would be a good idea. He and Louis are fighting, of course he wouldn't want him to ruin his night by being there.

He grabs his bag and is about to leave when he's tapped on the shoulder by Stan. He'd met the bloke that morning when he had arrived early to help set up. Stan had instantly reminded him of Louis, with his ridiculous ideas and mischevoius smile, he could see why they were best mates.

"Hey mate, you look down what's up?" he asks, slinging an arm around Harrys shoulders and looking up at him. He notices Harry's bag in his hand and stares at him confused "Leaving so soon? Louis wouldn't want that!"

"I think he would." Harry replies unhappily "We're in a sort of fight, I don't know why I thought staying for the party would be a good idea."

"Hey, listen to me." Stan says seriously, grabbing Harry's shoulders and looking at him determinedly. "Louis loves you so much, you have no idea, he rings me almost every week to talk and almost always ends up spending the whole time talking about something stupid that you did."

Harry feels his heart swell at that "I know he loves me, I just don't think it's in the same way that I love him," he admits.

"He'll come around, I know he will. Louis may be an obnoxiously oblivious twat but he will come around. If he doesn't I'll have to do something about it because I'm not going to watch him let something as amazing for him as you are slip through his fingers" Stan says comfortingly. Harry can't hide the blinding grin that covers his face at Stan's words. He tries to brush it off shrugging and givIMG Stan a contained smile before turning away with a new spring in his step.

On his way out he carefully pulls out the CD from his bag and walks over to the pile of presents in the back of the room,it's now or never. He thinks of what Stan had said, and it gives him the strength to find his present and tuck the CD under the gold bow he'd tied around it. 

He lets out a shaky breath and turns around to walk out into the chilly December air. He's done it. there's no going back now.

***

Harry paces around his room for at least 2 hours in panic once he gets back to his dorm.The courage from Stans words have long faded into panic. What if Stan had been wrong? What if he's made a fool of himself by giving Louis that video?  He almost goes back to the party and takes the CD, but he talks himself out of it. He needs to do this, he'll regret it if he doesn't. 

He finally stops pacing and looks for a distraction since he's never going to be able to fall asleep at this rate. He finds the films Louis had left in his room when he'd stopped by to check on him when he'd been fake sick. He sighs at the memory and ignores the nervous beating of his heart as he puts on Love Actually and curls up on his bed with a blanket and some tea like the pathetic thing that he is.

He probably dozes off sometime because the next thing he hears is a loud banging on the door. His eyes fly open and he sits up so fast that he drops his laptop, falling face first onto the ground with a thud. 

He groans in pain and tiredly picks himself off the ground. With a glance at the clock he sees that it's 1:30 in the morning. Who the hell would be banging on his door at such a godforsaken hour, arent all normal people asleep by now?

He glances at Nialls bed and finds it empty. The bastard must have forgotten his keys again.

Harry grumbles in annoyance as he walks over to the door and pulls it open.

"Niall, for the love of god, remember your keys next time or I'm going to--Jesus Christ!"

Harry is knocked backwards a foot from the sheer force of the person pouncing at him and he feels a pair of warm hands steady him before there's suddenly soft lips covering his own. He gasps in surprise and stands there frozen, he'd recognize those tiny hands and peppermint smell anywhere, it's Louis. Fuck, Louis' kissing him, actually really kissing him. Louis Tomlinson is kissing _him_ , Harry Styles. And if he doesn't stop freaking out about it right now he's probably going to miss the whole thing.

He lets his eyes flutter shut and wraps his arms around the shorter boys neck, who in return pushes him against the wall next to the door and tangles his hand into the curls at the base of his neck. Harry nearly purrs.

Louis lips are soft and taste of the sweet frosting from the cupcakes at his party.

Harry can see fireworks explode behind his eyelids and every other clique known to man flits through his brain as he tries to figure out a way to explain the feeling spreading into his veins and taking residence in his heart. He never thought any of that clique stuff was actually legit, but man had he been wrong. This feels like puzzle pieces clicking together, time freezing around them, floating, only people in the world, and being weak in the knees all rolled into one. He's pretty sure he's close to swooning right now. 

When they both come up for air, Harry is speechless. He tries to ask for an explanation but all that comes out is "I...you... _what_?"

Louis lets out a breathy giggle against Harry's lips, causing him to shudder. 

"Of course I'll catch you, you idiot." Louis says softly into Harry's ear. His breath hitches, did Louis just say what he thinks he said? That cant be right. Harry feels hope rise into his chest as Louis' soft lips start kissing down his jawline. He fights to keep control over his mind while he tries to wrap his head around whats just happened. Louis watched the video, and he didn't run away disgusted. Quite the opposite actually. 

"Wait... So... You're saying--" he cuts himself off with a quiet whine as Louis finds a sensitive spot behind his ear and bites down softly. He feels him smile smugly against his skin, the bastard.

"Fuck, would you stop that for one bloody second, while I figure out what the fuck is happening right now?" He gets out once he's regained his breath.

Louis throws his head back and tinkles out a musical laugh. 

"You're cute when you're all flustered"

"So you... Um... Saw the video?" Harry asks hesitantly, looking down at the blue eyed boy. His eyes are positively shining, probably the brightest blue he's ever seen them, and he can't help but think that maybe, just maybe that's because of him. He smiles to himself. 

"Ya. I did. You big oaf, you--You--You giant twat you threw me a birthday party!" Louis says in disbelief "Even though I had been a proper dick to you. I just- I thought I had lost you and then you went and made that video and I-I cried you know? You made me cry. What the hell where you thinking making that video?" Louis looks up at him through his endlessly long eyelashes. "I thought I'd never have a chance with you and now- I just- I was so scared so I didn't do anything about it and you have no idea how sorry I am for putting you through that. I didn't-"

Harry puts a finger to the smaller boys lips, effectively cutting him off. He feels a blinding smile take up his face. Louis watched the video, and he's here standing in his arms, telling him exactly what he thought he'd never hear. 

"Lou you don't have to apologize for anything, I know exactly where you're coming from. I never thought I had a chance with you either."

Louis looks up at him annoyed. "Yeah but you got your own grand gesture to declare your love ad explain yourself already. It's my turn, so, in the nicest way possible, shut the fuck up and listen you twat."

"How charming, how could anyone not fall for that, I mean wow!" Harry says sarcastically, feeling happiness bubbling in his stomach "Should definitely add this to the video dont you think? Yes, it's brilliant! Louis Tomlinson is also a demanding twat. Where do you think I should add it? Maybe towards the end at that part where-"

"Shut _up_!" Louis says, halfheartedly punching Harry in the shoulder while trying to hide a giggle behind his hand.

"Alright," Harry laughs and Louis morphs his face back into a serious look "go on" 

"Okay, I'm going to start from the beginning and I want you to hear me out, no interrupting" Louis says seriously, a ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips.

Harry smiles at him, miming zipping his lips "no interrupting, promise" he says as he pushes off the wall he'd been leaning on and leads Louis to the ratty couch. They sit facing each other, close enough that Harry can feel the warmth radiating from the other boy. He vaguely registers the soft breeze swirling in through the open window as it flutters through Louis fringe and he sighs softly in content. "So?"

"Okay, well I kind of realized I was in love with you the-" Harry's breath hitches at the word love. Love, Louis loves him. Is this real life?

"Me too!" he blurts, "I'm in love with you too!" He looks at Louis earnestly to make sure he understands.

Louis looks over at him exasperated for cutting him off once again, but when Harry puts his hand over his mouth sheepishly the older boy's face falls into something soft and fond, Harry's stomach flutters.

"I know Haz," he says in what Harry thinks was supposed to be an annoyed tone but just comes out gooey and soft. "You said it like 20 times in the video. Now _please_ stop interrupting me!"

"I needed to make sure you knew!" 

Louis grins wide and brilliant "I do," he says quietly as if he can barely believe it.

Harry grins back just as wide and brilliant. He feels like all he's been doing these past couple of minutes is smiling. "Good."

They just grin at each other for a moment. Harry lost in an endless sea of blue until Louis shakes his head, startling Harry out of his trance. 

"Stop distracting me with your stupidly pretty eyes" 

"You like my eyes?" Harry says giddily, looking down into Louis sparkling ones.

"Love them, they're probably my favorite color ever" Louis leans in close and stares deep into his eyes. Harry tries not to squirm under his intense gaze "they've even got little flecks of gold in them you know?"

Harry giggles softly as Louis brushes a hands across his cheekbone and drags his pointer finger over his eyelid "Love your eyelashes too," he moves his hand to the tip of his nose "and your nose" he slides his fingers to the curve of his lips and touches so softly Harry can barely feel it "but I love your lips the most" he pulls his hand away and presses their lips together. 

When they break apart Louis sits up straight.

"Ok, now I'm going to finish. I'm not letting you interrupt again." He says determindly and Harry nods up at him. He's actually curious as to what Louis has to say, now that the initial high and overwhelming happiness has sort of worn off.

"Ok go," Harry puts his hand on his cheek and looks at him expectantly.

Suddenly Louis starts fidgeting, he drums his fingers on his leg and won't look Harry in the eyes. Harry looks down at the smaller boys petit hands and after a moments hesitance, grasps them in his own. 

"Lou? You alright? You don't have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Louis looks up at him shyly from under his fringe "No, I want to. I just- I've never been with a guy so I guess I'm a bit nervous. When I realized I fancied you, a bloke, I kind of freaked out I guess. I tried to make it go away. That's what Eleanor was, my way of trying to get rid of the feelings." He takes a deep breath, "but that day you walked in on us, it never crossed my mind that you two would meet and I couldn't bloody well tell you the truth. I didn't have a cover story so I panicked and told you that the almost kiss didn't mean anything to me, but it did, it meant everything." Louis looks at him passionatly and Harry can feel his breath catch in his throat. "I broke up with her right after you left actually, I still feel terrible about using her like that she was so sweet." Harry feels an irrational pang of jealousy at that,"and then you gave me that video and I realized how much of an idiot I had been for thinking I could make such intense feeling just go away and came here." Louis looks up at him earnestly and he sees hesitance and nervousness swirling amongst his deep blue irises. He takes a deep breath. "So um, what I wanna ask now is will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry stares at him in shock, he can't believe this is happening! 

"Only if you want to" Louis adds quickly when Harry doesnt reply.

"I- you- you want to be my boyfriend?" He asks him in disbelief.

Wheb Louis nods hesitantly he breaks out of his shocked state and beams so hard his cheeks hurt. 

"Only if you want to." Louis repeats, looking hopeful.

"Of course I do! I do want that! I want it more than anything. I love you!" He exclaims before connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. When they pull away Louis leans his forehead against Harry's.

"I love you too, _boyfriend_ " Harry feels a pang of arousal at that and he slams their lips back together, more forcefully this time.

Harry lets out an involuntary moan against Louis lips as the smaller boy sneaks his hand under his shirt and brushes his fingers over his nipple. He grabs the hem of Louis t-shirt in retaliation.

"Off" He murmurs. Louis lifts his arms and Harry quickly tears the shirt over his head, tossing it away. He sits back to admire the other boy's tanned body, littered with tattoos. He brushes his hand across the 'it is what it is' tattoo scrwled across his chest and feels Louis take a deep breath under his palm. He carefully brings his mouth to the tattoo and traces the words with his tongue before trailing soft kisses down towards his navel while whispering love yous into his soft skin. He revels in the quiet whimpers Louis lets out. He's about to undo Louis' belt when his hands are pushed away. 

He stops and looks up at Louis questioningly through his eyelashes.

"Bed," Louis says with conviction, "I know how clumsy you are and this couch is small, we'll just end up falling." 

Harry sits back and pouts down at the older boy who is still lying against the couch cushions. His fringe is sticking to his forehead and his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink.

"Are you questioning my abilities? I'll have you know-" Harry starts but cuts himself off when he looks into Louis eyes. His pupils are blown with lust leaving only a dark ring of blue around them and he's staring at Harry with open want. "Yes, bed, lets go." he stutters out, quickly jumping off the couch and pulling Louis up with him, kissing him desperately as he walks them backwards towards his bed.

***

The next day Harry wakes just as the sun is rising over the horizon and he smiles as he looks down at the boy curled in his arms.

Louis' possibly even more beautiful when he's asleep. His fringe toussled with sleep and his eyelashes fanning against his cheekbones. His thin lips are open slightly, puffing out small bursts of air against his arm, Harry presses a soft kiss to the crown of his head and watches in delight as he smiles in his sleep.

He watches the pale pink and orange hues splay across Louis' naked skin and sighs in content. He can't belive this beautiful boy is finally his. He kisses Louis' eyelids sweetly and whispers "I love you so much," even though he knows he can't hear him.

He gets distracted from watching Louis when his phone vibrates from where it's lying on the ground next to his trousers. It must have fallen out of his pocket in his haste to get them off. He stretches his arm out at an odd angle, being careful not to jostle Louis who's head is resting on his other arm, and grabs it off the ground.

He turns the phone on and squints at the bright light. He sees that he has one new text, it's from Perrie. 

_So how did it go?_

Harry smiles down at the text. He'd texted her his plan that morning when he was trying to decide whether to actually go through with it or not. He smiles wide and looks at the sleeping boy beside him again. 

Louis sniffles in his sleep and then blinks awake blearily. 

"Morning Haz," he says in a rough morning voice and Harry just about melts. "Love you"

Harry smiles widely and turns back to his phone to type out a quick reply, while trying not to fond too hard at his boyfriend.

_I went and got my boy! ;)_

 

THE END!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, I'm getting emotional. This fic was so fun to write and now it's over :( thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos I really appreciate them and they make me smile! I'm thinking about writing a short epilogue but it depends what you guys want. Comment and tell me if you want it!! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you!


End file.
